A Summers gift
by miss sunbeam
Summary: AU Ty/Amy when Ty was 7, Amy was 6 he moved with his parents away from heartland ranch, a place where they do treat and trains horses. Now 10/11 years later they meet again when Ty and his family are visiting one summer
1. Hello Hello

AN: short heartland AU story. (Au= alternate universe) basically its Ty/Amy but when Ty was 7 (and Amy was 6) he moved with his parents away from heartland ranch, a place where they do treat and trains horses. Now 10/11 years later they meet again when Ty and his family are visiting one summer. I don't think I'll make so many chapters in it but here you go.

Disclaimer: I own nada, it Spanish…it means "intet"

Chapter One: Hello hello.

Amy Fleming 16 years old living on her parents Marion and Tim's ranch was down at the stables as usual early in the morning. She was getting the horses food and water, checking if there was enough hay and if the hay were clean. There was a lot of work to do at a ranch. When she was done with the first stable she went over to the next but on the way Ben stopped her.

"Keep that up and you won't be needing me," Ben said playfully, he was a stable guy helping them and a friend, also two years older than Amy.

"Hey Ben and you can relax I only finished the first stable you can still have the second," Amy smiled.

"Oh joy!" Ben said with fake excitement in his voice. Amy laughed at him and told him she would join him when she had eaten breakfast.

She went inside to find her mother, father and granddad Jack Bartlett in the kitchen.

"Morning honey," Marion said to her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek while cutting letters.

"Morning mom, dad, Jack," Amy said to them. Her dad and Jack said morning back.

"Mmm smells good," Amy said and looked at the breakfast table, which her Grandfather probably had cooked himself as he almost always did.

"Well dig in kiddo," Her dad smiled. So Amy sat down at the table and started eating.

"So when was it they would arrive again?" Tim asked his wife who shook her head at her husband.

"At noon, which will be the tenth time I'll tell you this," Marion answered and joined the table with a small plate of letters for herself.

"Right noon and I only think you told me three times," Tim said and gave his wife peek on the lips. Amy and her grandfather cut faces at each other without Tim and Marion noticing.

"Who's coming?" Amy asked confused.

"She has that from you, and the it's the Baldwin's that are visiting, don't you remember? They'll be here the whole summer," Marion answered her daughter with a smile.

"I remember I just didn't think it was this early," Amy said. The others laughed.

"Maybe we should warn you and hour before they arrive here so you can get all the hay out of you hair and dirt away from you face," Amy's grandfather kid.

"Why? I'll be looking like this again soon and look who's talking," Amy shot back playfully.

"Well first expression are the most important ones," Jack told his granddaughter.

"I've know them since I was born, I just haven't seen 'em since I was 6, so they already have a first impression of me," Amy said and took a sip of coffee.

"Give up Jack 'cause she isn't giving in," Tim chuckled and Amy stuck her tongue out at her father.

"But I'll shower before they come here, promise, now I have to go help Ben," Amy said and got up.

"Bring him a muffin I'm sure appreciate that," Her mother said. Amy agreed silent and took a muffin with her out for Ben. In the second stable she found Ben who did in fact appreciate it.

"So looking forward to see the Baldwin's again?" Ben asked as he took the muffin.

"Not really that much," Amy said honestly.

"Yeah? Didn't you have this huge crush on that guy Ty?" Ben asked half kidding.

"First of all I was like five or six years old and how do you even know about that," Amy asked him with a playful but still stern look.

"Oh look, work" Ben said, took a bite of his muffin and quickly went away.

Amy continued her work until her friends Soraya and Joni. Soraya didn't work at Heartland but she helped them out a lot. Joni on the other hand did work at Heartland and she was also Ben's girlfriend for soon a year.

"Hey you two!" Amy yelled at them and waved.

"Hey Amy seen my boy?" Joni asked.

"He's working," Amy said.

"Oh well then I wont disturb him," Joni laughed.

"So Amy how do you think it will be to see Ty again?" Soraya asked.

"So you are the one that told Ben," Amy said and looked at her friend.

"Maybe I mention it when he was around but you didn't answer my question," Soraya said playing innocent.

"I don't have any expatiations," Amy said but she was lying. She was actually quite nervous, she hadn't seen him since she was six years old and now he was staying the whole summer. Soraya and Joni said that they later would go for a ride and if Amy wanted to come with them, she declined.

At eleven O'clock Amy went inside to take a shower and clean up. Now she didn't make a big deal out of it so it was just normal clothes and all. He looked out of her window on the second floor. A 4x4 was on the road towards them, followed by a blue pickup. Must be them, Amy thought and went down stairs to find…

"Lou what are doing here?" Amy asked her sister and went over to give her a hug.

"Nice to see you too Amy and I came to bid your guest welcome plus it's a big house and someone tried to fix the roof by them selves and when they were down it all collapsed so we're staying until it gets fixed," Lou answered her sister, talking about the episode were Scott Trewin, Lou's husband and their local vet, tried to fix the roof by then it started to make cracking sounds so he quickly got off and then the roof collapsed, he got away in time and nothing happened to him but it gave Lou and their daughter Holly, a two year old, quite the scare. The sisters laughed and Amy gave her little niece a hug.

"Speaking off were is you dear husband?" Amy asked Lou who answered that he was in the stable looking on a horse named Casady who had just recovered from a cold. Amy needed him to check on another horse so she went to the outside and to the stables to find him. He was in Casady's box. Casady was a black and White pinto horse that used to be a riding school horse but the school closed and many of the horses were sold, they found Casady on a market and just fell for him. He had just had a cold and been very sick and they weren't sure if he was still sick or not.

"How is he?" Amy asked Scott.

"He's fine, there's no more fever but he is very weak, so give him something that'll help his immune system and I also heard a rumor that you want me to look at another horse?" Scott said and walked over to his sister-in-law.

"Yes it's Applejack he is looking well a bit like Casady did before he got sick but I just wanted to see if he was getting a cold to," Amy explain on the way to Applejacks box.

"I'll check him out," Scott smiled.

"Thanks," Amy said. The sound of a car trunk being closed reminded her that their guest probably had arrived so she went back inside, Scott saying he would join them soon.

She walked over to the house and went inside. Voices and laughter were coming from the living room.

"Amy oh my you've grown!" Mrs. Baldwin said and gave her a hug (AN: I don't remember her name if it is mentioned, so if you know please tell me, thanks)

"Hi Mrs. Baldwin, Mr. Baldwin, Lee," Amy named them each as she shook their hand. She looked around to find Ty but found out that he wasn't there.

"Ty'll be right down," Mrs. Baldwin said. Amy nodded.

"How was you drive Mr. Baldwin?" Amy asked.

"Oh just fine and call me Brad, please," Mr. Baldwin, Brad, said.

"Amy," A voice said from behind her, she turned around and saw dark haired, green eyed, tall, slim but still muscular Ty standing there, a lot different from the little scrawny freckled boy she remembered.

"Ty, Hello," She said smiling and reached out her hand. he walked over to her and took her hand.

"Hello, Amy long time," He said and smiled, they let go each others hands but Amy could still feel his warmth in her hand.

"Yeah you look a lot different," Amy commented.

"Well I'm not seven anymore," Ty answered still smiling.

"Really I didn't notice," Ty's father joked and the conversation changed. Amy sat down on the empty couch followed by Ty.

"So how you been?" Ty asked her.

"Fine, been working a lot here of course," Amy, answered.

"Of course"

"What about you, Ty?"

"I've been fine, thank you, I've been working a lot too but on my parents farm,"

"Yeah what kind of farm,"

"Mustangs,"

"Wow I would love to see that,"

"Maybe you will," Ty said and smiled at her, then he looked a bit nervous, he ran his hand through his hair.

"So, um, you still got that scar?" Ty asked.

"You mean the one I got when you pushed me of the pony? Yes still got that," Amy replied and rolled up her sleeve a little so you could see a thin scar that went from halfway up her right lower-arm over her elbow and a little up her over-arm.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry about that by the way, never got to apologize before," Ty said and smiled briefly.

"Its okay, you know water under the bridge, I just never knew why you did it," Amy said curious. She hoped he would explain 'cause he had been nice as a kid and he didn't seem like someone that would push you of a horse. Ty hesitated.

"Well I think I had a pretty big crush on you back then, but don't worry, I'm not going to push you of anything now," Ty said talking a little faster than before. Amy laughed.

"Good to know," She said smiling at him. At that moment Scott entered the room.

"Scott! What's the verdict?" Amy asked him getting up from the couch.

"Hold your horses Amy, let me get into the room first," Scott said laughing and took a round introducing himself to the Baldwin's. Then he turned to Amy.

"Applejack doesn't have a fever but you are right he doesn't look to healthy either I would say put him in a box away from the others and give him what your giving Casady," Scott said but he wasn't finished. "Also Alberto coughed when I was on my way out of Applejack's box so I checked him out too and I would consider moving him too," Scott finished with a serious look.

"Okay I'll put 'em all in the quarantine boxes, mind if I go now?" Amy asked her parents.

"Not at all honey, go ahead, and Ty why don't you help?" Marion said looking at Ty who then looked at Amy. Amy nodded as showing she didn't mind.

"Okay sure," Ty said and followed Amy out. They walked quietly over to the stables.

"I don't remember it this big," Ty said.

"Um one of the stables broke down under a tornado, it was really horrible but when we rebuild we decided to build it bigger," Amy said and shrugged by the memory it was almost a year ago.

"I'm sorry," Ty said, Amy looked at him to see if he just said it because it was what you would say whatever if you meant it or not but he was sincere, his green eye's understanding.

"Thanks," Amy said smiling. They had now made it to Applejack and Alberto's boxes. They were placed next to each other.

"I'll take Applejack, he doesn't like strangers," Amy said. Ty nodded and went into Alberto's box. Amy watched him and he really seemed to know what he was doing. He gave Alberto time to check him out before he did anything. Amy went in Applejack's box.

"Hey boy," She said to Applejack who stood with his head lowered down. Amy put the rope on Applejack's bridle and went out side with him.

"You ready?" Amy asked Ty who stepped out of the box just as she had finished her question.

"Yep and I think Scott was right that he needs care, just look at his muzzle," Ty said and Amy did Ty was right and so was Scott Alberto was getting sick.

"Okay this way," Amy said and lead the way to the quarantine boxes that was a small building away from the other stables. Amy showed Ty which stable to put Alberto in. after they were done with that Amy explained about their use of herbs and so to heal the horses and what they should give the three sick horses that could help them. Ty seemed sincerely interested and offered his help. Amy approved smiling thinking that he was pretty cool actually.

Later at dinnertime they all sat down at the table. Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin, Marion, Tim, Lou, Holly, Scott, Lee, Ty and Amy. Jack was there also with Nancy a woman he had started seeing and who had helped him cook dinner. Soraya, Joni and Ben had also stayed. It had been an eventful day and Amy thought that it was a pretty cool day. All had been open and polite to Ty as Amy had introduced him to Soraya, Joni and Ben and he had been even more polite and nice and it wasn't pretending but real. He was going to fit in easily. When they were done eating Soraya, Joni Ben and Nancy left. The others went inside the living room Amy however went outside to check on her favorite horses Spindleberry and Sundance. They were playing around in a paddock. Amy laughed at them and just stood watching.

"They look like they have fun," A male voice said behind her, she recognized it as Ty's.

"Yeah they're surprisingly good friends," Amy said. Ty leaned onto the fence next to her.

"Yours?" Ty asked.

"Yes, the pinto is Sundance the other is Spindleberry," Amy answered.

"Fits them," Ty said.

"What about you? What kind of horses do you have?" Amy asked him.

"A mustang named Dazzle and then I just help around with all the others," Ty answered. Amy smiled at him; he smiled back his hair fell down into his eyes. They heard footsteps behind them and looked it was Lee, Ty's little brother, coming their way.

"Is things more interesting out here?" Lee asked.

"Don't know were just talking," Amy said.

"So that's a 'no'?" Lee asked in a more rhetorical way. Ty rolled his eyes at his little brother.

"I could show you around if you want?" Amy asked nicely.

"Nah I'll be fine by my self," Lee said and walked towards the stables.

"Sorry about him, that's just Lee in a nutshell," Ty said shaking his head.

"It's okay," Amy said.

"You know, I like it here, It's nothing like home but it's really nice," Ty told her.

"Thanks I love it but then it is home for me," Amy said tried to hide a yawn.

"Tired?" Ty asked.

"A little," Amy confessed.

"Well I need to unpack anyway, Good night," Ty said.

"Night," Amy replied and watched Ty go back inside. It was still yearly but she had promised to call Soraya and tell her abour the day. So she would go to her room and call her up believing that it could be a pretty good summer vacation, if just Applejack, Casady and Alberto would be sick-free then everything would be great.

AN: that's first Chapter, I really hope you liked it. Was it too long? Reviews are highly appreciated. Next chapter well be here when I write it.


	2. undiscovered

AN: next Chapter Hurray! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, please continue giving me reviews and I'll continue writing. Oh and chapter titles are also songs, just so you know.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Chapter 2: Undiscovered.

"Turn!" Amy said to the colt and it turned around in the paddock. Amy was training Spindle and it was going better and better. He was still young but he was willing to learn. Amy saw Ty standing watching her together with Joni. They seemed to get on pretty well actually; Ty wasn't so bad on the contrary he was on of the nicest guys she had ever met. The only thing that had caused a little disturbance was when Ben had asked about competitions but it had passed so fast that you'd miss it in a blink. It's been a couple of days now and he was being really helpful, which was needed when a horse more had become sick and Scott and her parents was arguing about putting Heartland under quarantine. A Glimmer of Hope was the name of the horse that had gotten sick. It was an elderly mare that had spend time in the same paddock as Casady and Alberto.

"Hey Amy, We going for a ride you want to come?" Joni asked her. Amy thought about it.

"Sure I'm done here anyway," Amy said and went into the stables with Spindle.

"So which horses are you taking?" Amy asked Joni and Ty.

"Well I was thinking taking Mercury and asking Ben if he wants to come to," Joni said.

"And I have no idea," Ty said.

"I think Mozart would like you Ty and I think Ben is in Red's box," Amy said and Joni went to find her boyfriend.

"Mozart?" Ty asked.

"Flying Mozart we just call him Mozart, he's part mustang as a matter of fact," Amy said.

"Okay where is he stalled?" Ty asked smiling, he smiled a lot Amy thought kind of suited him, Amy thought.

"Um second stable," Amy answered and pointed the way, a bit put out by what she just had thought about Ty. He'd been here for three days how could she be thinking that? Maybe it had something to do with Soraya's never ending hints and suggestions. Amy went to the stables and put Spindle in his box and decided to take Jazz, a warm blood, out for the ride considering that all the other horses were strong and fast. Ten minutes later they were all four ready and standing out side getting ready to saddle up. Ben with Red, Joni with Mercury, Ty with Mozart and Amy with Jazz.

"So were shall we go?" Ben asked.

"How about towards the lake? Then we can have a race," Joni suggested.

"Sounds great," Amy said the boy's agreed.

They saddled up and went down the path. Joni was riding next to Ben talking to him about something that made her laugh.

"Let me guess they are a couple?" Ty said gesturing towards Ben and Joni.

"You guessed right, for almost a year now," Amy said.

"All right," Ty answered.

"How' Mozart treating you?" Amy asked him to continue their conversation.

"Oh he's great until now," Ty answered and padded the black gelding on the shoulder.

"Then just wait for him to gallop, it's amazing," Amy said smiling at the memory. Ty looked at her and smiled back.

"I'll bet," he said.

"Bet? I thought you weren't the competitions type," Ben said.

"I'm not we weren't talking about betting on anything," Ty said completely calm.

"Oh oops," Ben said and Joni shook her head at him.

Ty laughed silently, Amy joined in and soon they were all four laughing. They made it to were the path clears up into open land.

"Well ready?" Joni asked them all and they all lined up.

"On go, on two three GO!" Joni said and they all three started but Mozart stood still. Ty made him do a circle and then tried to make him gallop again this time with success. Mozart flew across the land, it did really feel like he was flying, and Amy was right it really was amazing. Soon Mozart and Ty had flown right past all the others. Ty stooped Mozart were the path went into the forest. And turned around to see the others, he padded Mozart's neck as saying good job. The others finally caught up with them and stooped also.

"Didn't I tell you it was amazing," Amy said to him.

"Yeah I definably know why he called 'Flying Mozart' now," Ty answered.

"To bad you didn't bet, eh?" Ben said and Ty laughed and nodded. The boy's then went ahead talking.

"I think Ty would fit in here pretty well," Joni said to Amy as the boy's had gotten out of hearing range.

"He does that already and it only been what? Three days," Amy replied.

"Yeah you know you two look good together," Joni said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not you too, Soraya keeps annoying me with that she thinks it would be cool if me and Ty got together, it's driving me mad!" Amy frowned.

"Well now there is two people that's driving you mad 'cause I think is a good idea and come on they still are in the same state as us so it's not that far away," Joni pressed on.

"Oh stop it! He's been here three days I don't even know him yet!" Amy protested.

"Uh your being defensive, now doesn't that mean you like him?" Joni joked. Amy put Jazz in trot and trotted up next to Ben.

"Ben get your crazy girlfriend away from me or at least make her be quiet," Amy said in a kiddingly stern tone and then continued in canter up the path.

"Okay dokey," Ben said and turned around back to Joni. Ty followed Amy because Ben had found a great way to keep Joni quiet; kissing her.

Amy stooped at the lake were the path had ended. She heard hooves behind her and turned to see Ty.

"So what was that about?" Ty asked.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand," Amy improvised and smiled at him. Ty nodded and smiled back.

"Wow it's really beautiful here," He said looking around the forest lake.

"Yeah we love it here, it's pretty warm to, we often bathe here in the summers." Amy explained.

"Cool, then you wouldn't mind if I accidently pushed you in?" Ty said innocent.

"Ha ha, nice try but I would drag you along with me," Amy kid.

"Oh well then never mind," Ty said defeated. They both laughed, then soon Ben and Joni joined them looking very confused by the laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joni asked.

"Oh nothing," Amy said smiling.

A lot later after their little trip to the lake they were all working around on the ranch. Amy had asked Ty if he wanted to work a little with some of the horses and he had happily agreed. So right now he was training with a young filly in a small paddock. Joni had to went home early because her mother was sick so she had to take care of the housework. Ben was around mucking out the stables. Amy was taking care of the evening food for the horses. Soon Jack would probably call and say dinner was ready. Scoot had had a check up on all the horses today to see if they some of the symptoms. Unfortunately two more had been found sick, a grey Shetlands pony named Captain Flint and a Tinker named Panda. Mr. and Mrs. Baldwin or Brad and Karen, had also been very helpful around the ranch so Tim and Marion could focus on the sick horses and the Brad and Karen would help with the one's that weren't sick. Lee stayed mostly out of sight but he wasn't a burden. He played with Holly a lot, which made her happy, and then Lou could help with the paperwork. So it all fit perfectly together. As Amy was done with the food, she had to sweep the floor so she went outside to find a broom. She stooped for a while to watch Ty work with the filly. He was really good at it, Him really was good at working with horses and also interested in their methods. Amy found the broom and started sweeping.

"Hey friend!" Soraya's voice came behind her. She wasn't alone Matt, Scott's little brother and Soraya's boyfriend, was with her.

"Hey you two," Amy smiled.

"Hey Amy how's the guy?" matt asked.

"That's Ty, I'm sure Soraya must have told you," Amy answered.

"Mostly something about you and him being…" Matt started.

"Finish that sentences and I'll use this broom for something else than sweeping," Amy frowned.

"No saying a word," Matt said playing scared.

"Oh come on Amy at least admit that he's…your type," Soraya said.

"You mean that he's good looking?" Amy said and crooked an eyebrow.

"Aha! You knew it!" Soraya said victorious.

"Oh go away," Amy, said playful.

"Would but we are invited for dinner," Matt said. Amy pretended to aim at him with the broom and he mumbled something about going inside, Soraya soon followed.

"You always frighten you friends of like that?" Ty's voice suddenly said behind her. She turned he was done with the filly and stood at the gate of the paddock.

"No only if I care about them," Amy said jokingly. Ty laughed.

"Okay then I'll go put Ginger back in his box," Ty said and went away. Amy was worried, had he heard some of what they said? She finished sweeping and went to the stables to check on the horses. Sundance stuck his head out his stall. Amy went over and scratched him in the middle of his head.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" Amy said to the horse.

"Oh I'm fine thanks," Someone said. Amy turned around.

"Ha ha very funny Scott and I whish people would stop doing that!" Amy laughed at her brother-in-law who was the one who had answered.

"Stop doing what?" Scott asked.

"Coming up behind me, it's happening quite a lot," Amy explained.

"Maybe you need to pay more attention to your surroundings," Scott joked and Amy hit him playfully.

"Hey that's my job," Lou said she was standing in the open doors to the stable, smiling wide.

"Hey, hey! No hitting the vet," Scott said holding his arms up in defense.

"I actually just came to find you and say dinner's ready and have you seen Ty? He's the only other one missing," Lou asked.

"Yeah I know were he is, you'll go I'll find him," Amy said and went to Ginger's box. Ginger was the name of the filly he had been working on.

"All right then, come on husband," Lou said to Scott and they left.

At Ginger's box Amy found no sign of Ty. a nicker from the box next to made her change her attention. Mozart was standing looking at her and nickered again. Amy laughed at the attention seeking horse and went over to him.

"Hey pretty boy, seen Ty anywhere?" She asked the horse, she knew it wouldn't answer but it couldn't hurt to try.

"He's right here," Ty's voice came from inside the stall.

"Oh! Well good, Dinner's ready," She told as he let him self out of stall.

"Great I'm starving," Ty said. The both gave Mozart one last clap and went inside.

"There you two are, wash your hands then let's eat," Jack said. And Amy and Ty did as told.

It was late but for some reason Amy just couldn't sleep. So she got up put some clothes on and went down in the living room. To her surprise in wasn't empty, her mother was sitting there in almost complete darkness looking out the window.

"Mom, what are you doing up so late?" Amy asked her mother an sat down across of her.

"Oh I couldn't sleep for some odd reason and I could ask you the same thing young lady," Marion told her daughter.

"Funny enough I'm because of same reason as you," Amy explained. Marion smiled at her daughter and how much that they were alike.

"You think the horses will be okay?" Amy asked and looked out the window, where you just see the silhouette of the quarantine stables.

"I don't know honey, I don't know," Marion signed. "On the bright side with the extra help we have now it we are pretty lucky," Marion continued. Amy nodded.

"Yeah I don't know about Mr. Baldwin…Brad and Lee but Ty and his mother seem quite interested in our methods," Amy said.

"Oh Brad is just as curious as the others and Lee is helping us out with the sick horses, he seems quite fond of Casady as a matter of fact," Marion said.

"Oh that's why I haven't seen him around," Amy concluded. Marion nodded.

"You and Ty seem to be getting along pretty well, its good that you have become friends" Marion said.

"Yeah I think so too, he's all right," Amy said. Marion smiled at her daughter.

"What?" Amy asked.

"I remember when you were young and they still lived in the area then every time he came over to visit you would get all hyper and do as much you could to look good, well after five-year-olds standards, you had a pretty big crush on him back then," Marion laughed. Amy stuck her tongue at her mother.

"So not funny!" Amy said but couldn't help to smile a little.

"What I heard what he said the day they arrived, I had a feeling that he liked you back then, guess I was right," Marion said still smiling. Amy just made an "urgh" sound. Making Marion laugh.

"You know one can't help but wonder..." Marion said.

"Don't even go there!" Amy warned her trying to look strict by pointing her finger at her mother.

"Uh I hope you don't have that from me," Marion laughed and Amy joined in.

"Am I missing something here?" Tim asked from the hallway. Amy and Marion looked at each other smiling.

"Nope," They said simultaneously.

"Okay what are you both doing up?" Tim asked his wife and daughter.

"Couldn't sleep," They both replied again simultaneously, which made them laugh.

"Okay you two are starting to scare me," Tim said.

"Why are you up dad?" Amy asked.

"I couldn't sleep either, and then I found the bed empty I went down here," Tim explained.

"Scott wants us to go completely under quarantine, no horses in or out and extreme precaution from us," Tim said as he joined them by the window.

"We have to do it," Marion said.

"But it's only five horses! One is soon back to normal and Alberto is only coughing," Amy protested.

"Honey you know but we have to be reasonable here," Tim said to his daughter.

"Yes I do know that I just don't like it," Amy confessed. Tim and Marion gave her both a warm smile.

"I'm going to bed, being reasonable is making me tired," Amy said and got up.

"Night honey," Marion said and kissed her daughter goodnight.

"Yes and sleep well," Tim said and also gave his daughter a kiss.

Amy went up stairs to the second floor and was about to continue up to the second when she heard humming. She saw a silhouette sitting in the windowsill.

"Let me guess you couldn't sleep?" Amy asked the silhouette who almost fell down in surprise.

"Geez you scared me!" Ty said and straightened up.

"Sorry," Amy said hoping the darkness would hide her smile.

"I can see you're smiling," Ty said.

"Sorry it just looked funny," Amy innocent.

"Yeah tell that to my heart, when it falls back in it's right place," Ty said with a playful tone and continued. "And your right I couldn't sleep," Ty finished.

"Yeah neither could I or my parents, must be an epidemic," Amy joked. Ty laughed quietly.

"I was actually on my way back to bed so um," Amy said.

"Oh right, I wont keep you if that's it," Ty said. Amy looked at were she thought his eyes were, he was still just a silhouette and she could only recognize his voice, so reading his expression was out of the question.

"You know if were fellow insomniacs for the night maybe we should just talk until we both get tired enough to sleep," Amy suggested. There was silence while Ty was thinking about it.

"Not a bad idea but maybe somewhere else? I don't want to wake anyone up," He said. And his family plus Jack was sleeping on this floor.

"My room then, this way," Amy said and went upstairs. She could hear that Ty followed her. As she went in her room she turned on her light and let Ty inside. She noticed to her surprise that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ty noticed her look.

"Sorry should I go put a shirt on?" he asked. Amy blushed by the fact that he had noticed that she'd looked. She shook her head and looked away.

"No it's okay I'm that touchy and I were talking so I'll, um, be looking at your face," Amy said embarrassed. Ty chuckled and closed the door.

"Nice room," Ty said and looked around.

"Thanks," Amy said glad for change of subject.

"All these are books about healing horses by the methods you use?" Ty asked a pointed at her bookcase.

"Many but not all, I don't think Charles Baxter, Nick Hornby, Jane Austen and Stephanie Meyer knows much about that," Amy said referring to her collection of fiction books.

"I think your right," Ty laughed.

"Hey you learned so much about our ranch why don't you tell about yours?" Amy asked him. Ty smiled at her and sat down on her bed.

"Well what do you want to know," he asked her. Amy took a bit time to think about it.

"When did you know you family would wanted to work with mustangs?" Amy asked.

"Long ago, my parents have work with them since before Lee was born but they also take care of a lot of horses that isn't mustangs," Ty answered.

"So you always wanted to work with them also?" Amy asked, she kind of felt like it was an interview.

"Actually no, I didn't know I had the talent for it until I meet Dazzle, that's when I discovered I had the talent, I guess it always was there just…undiscovered" Ty explained.

They ended up talking for a lot longer than intended and at three O'clock when they realized what the time was Ty went to the room he was staying at and they both fell a sleep. Their conversation had changed from Ty's family's ranch to riding to how it was being a new place for the whole summer/having people visiting a whole summer and so on. Amy fell a sleep thinking that maybe, juuust maybe something could happen.

AN: Not more for this time, REWIEVS! Oh and there's a little hint to another book if you guess right I'll give you an "congratulations" and maybe the title for the next chapter, which does have something to do with the plot.

Anyway's I hope you guy's like it now I need to do homework and finish my chapter for my other story.

Next chapter I'll be here when I have time, it's exam time for me so….


	3. Time Well Spent

Okay dokey, you people weren't supposed to get this yet, but I was inspired. I'm starting to neglect my other story. So sad if someone actually likes it. Please more reviews it's always nice to know that your story is "amazing" no matter how self observed that sounds. Do you even read these?

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Chapter 3: Time well spent.

It's been a couple of days since Amy and Ty's late night talk and since they had become somehow a little closer because of it. Soraya had completely freaked when she heard about it but mostly about the part that Ty wasn't wearing a shirt. But back to Ty their little talk made them both more open to each other and they started talking more. Amy did realize that she maybe liked him in the way Soraya and Joni hoped she would but was still too early to tell.

More importantly the morning after they had found out that Casady, one of the sick horses had gotten out of the Quarantine boxes and into the other stables. Unsure if he was contagious or not they had to put the whole place under quarantine, now that many more horses might be sick. Even through it was summer it got chilly at night so many of the horses slept in the stable, which now put them under danger of getting sick. If just they could do something to help the horses! Amy was grooming one of the problem horses but her thinking about it all had made her stoop mid moment. A hand on the shoulder made her snap of it and she turned to see a concerned Ty.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Amy lied and he crooked an eyebrow at her like her knew she was lying. "Okay, I'm not fine, I really don't know what to do, this is just too much, way too much! And Applejack is just getting worse, for some reason what we give the others doesn't help him and with all this extra help we have I have no work I can do to get my mind of things, no offence, and Scott doesn't know is it just a cold or something worse which would be good too know and I keep pressing on about it which makes him annoyed and if he's annoyed then Lou get's annoyed and my parents, I don't know what's going on with them it's like they are hiding something and I would really like to talk with Soraya about 'cause she'd understand better than anyone but she can't come here because she's on vacation, And, and it's really starting to get to me, even if it's only the beginning" Amy blurted out fast and out of control.

"Wow okay hold you horses, I need a chance to keep up," Ty said with a smile trying to make Amy smile a little. He put both his hands on each of her shoulders. "Listen we have had epidemics too and they are never nice, no matter what the circumstances are but it's not going to help to get all worried and upset about it 'cause the more out of touch you get with yourself the less you can help who ever it is that needs help, horse or human," Ty said looking into here eye's. His dark brown hair fell down into his green, emerald green eyes Amy noticed they were now. She knew he was right but it was often easier said that done, she would though however try to do as he had said.

"Thanks Ty," Amy smiled at him and gave him a quick hug.

"Anytime," Ty chuckled.

"You want to help me with Precious here?" Amy asked at gestured toward the filly she had been grooming, it was been the same filly that Ty had taken care of a couple of days ago.

"Sure tell me what to do," Ty said.

"Well I was actually about to give her T-touch massage, I can teach you how to do it if you like" Amy told him.

"Okay," Ty smiled and then Amy explained about T-touch. She showed him how he should move his fingers around the horses fur by guiding them with her own. She suddenly became very aware of how close they were standing and how his skin felt on hers. She gave him a glance around the same time as he did it too. As their eye's locked Amy blushed.

"Um, I think you got it now, I'll take it from the other side then we'll start at the croup and to the head. Okay?" Amy asked him, he nodded still not looking away from her. Amy cleared her throat because it felt like something was stuck in there and went to the other side. Ty watched her but she didn't notice. They started working on Precious in silence and slowly they moved closer to the head. Ty let Amy take care of the head and stepped back, watching her work. Amy was too concentrated to notice and kept working. When she stepped back the filly was completely relaxed.

"Okay now she here because she does like getting shoed and every time someone tries to lift her legs she panic so I think we should try were one works at the head or neck and the other down a leg," Amy suggested.

"Sounds good, um, mind if I take the leg?" Ty asked.

"I would've suggested it myself actually," Amy smiled. TY went to work by the leg after working down from the neck. Amy was going around the horse doing her best to keep her relaxed. TY then started to go down the leg. Suddenly Precious was all ridged so Ty stopped for awhile still giving it massage but not moving further down. When Precious stared to calm down again Ty moved a bit further down and then stood still again. He kept that on until he had made it to the hoof. Precious were all stiff but she didn't move. Then Ty started to move her leg again and stopped when he was back up at the shoulder.

"I think that'll do it for now," Ty said.

"I think your right, let's get her into her box," Amy said. Ty nodded.

"You know, you did pretty well with her," Amy said after they had put Precious back into the box and made sure that she was all right.

"Yeah thanks, I'm not even sure what I did, but it seemed right somehow, does that make sense," Ty said unsure.

"Of course it make sense, it's your intuition and it could be why you are so good with horses," Amy said smiling.

"You think so?" Ty asked still a bit unsure. Amy nodded.

"If you had no idea of what you were doing you would have tried to lift the hoof," Amy explained. Ty thought about it and it seemed to make sense.

"Hey could one of you two give me a hand with something?" Ben asked from the door. Amy made a gesture to Ty that told him to go, so he left with Ben.

When Amy had Put Precious back in her stable she heard a deep horrid cough from the horse in the box next to hers. Great another one, Amy thought but she then drooped her chin in surprise, she knew what horse was in that box. She practically ran out of the box and looked into were Sundance were standing with his head lowered.

"Oh no Sundance, not you! Amy said and went inside the box to check on her beloved pony. She checked his muzzle and then went to find Scott. She looked at the house first with success.

"Scott you have to some look at Sundance, he coughed and I think he's getting sick too," Amy said her voice shaking.

"I'll be sure to check on him in a second but we have something to discuss here Amy," Scott replied gesturing towards Tim, Marion and Lou who were all seated at the kitchen table.

"Fine," Amy said and ran out. She ended up back in Sundance' box and stood there talking to the pony.

It was dinnertime now. Amy had spent the whole day with Sundance even when they had moved him over to the other sick horses but she had to go now and leave him behind here in this cold place, it wasn't fair. As she left she could hear Sundance do his best to whinny. A sob left her as she closed the doors behind her. A couple of deep breathes and she was fine. She walked back to house not going near the other stables. She went in and said she would join them by the table as soon she had changed her clothes and that they should just begin.

After she had changed she went back down. They had only just begun. She sat down next to Ty at the end at the table. He gave her a curious look but again she didn't notices.

"You okay?" He asked her quietly. She looked at him and knew lying wasn't an option.

"No but can we talk about it later?" Amy suggested even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

"Sure," Ty said and gave her and understanding look and a encouraging smile. She gave him a weak smile back.

"So listen I have some good news to lighten the situation up," Scott said.

"What?" Amy asked.

"What he horses are having shouldn't be something serious but we can't lift the quarantine until they all are as healthy as a…um horse, bad metaphor use," Scott said and the rest of the table laughed at him except Lou who gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, hey not at the table we are eating here!" Amy joked at her sister and brother-in-law, her mood had really lightened up after that news. Lou rolled her eyes overly dramatic at Amy.

"Ah sibling love, you boys know all about that right," Karen said at her boys who looked at her and then at each other.

"I have no idea what you talking about," Lee said playing innocent.

"Yeah me either, we have nothing against each other," Ty said playing along.

"Uh huh, and were suppose to believe that?" Brad asked.

"Sure, I like my gullible irritating older brother," Lee joked.

"And with out that little annoying rascal, I wouldn't have anyone to irritate," Ty chuckled.

"Yeah…wait what?" Lee said confused. The rest of the table laughed again. Maybe today weren't to bad Amy thought smiling, the happy mood really had helped but yet she was still worried about Sundance. After awhile they were all done and Brad, Karen, Ty and a not to willing Lee had volunteered to take the dish wash so Amy and her family had gone into the living room.

"We actually have some other good news," Lou said happily.

"Let's hear it," Marion said looking at her oldest daughter.

"Well we wanted to talk to you earlier at dinner but we decided it was more family thing," Lou began. Scott put his hand in hers.

"We are having another child," He said, Lou practically glowed of happiness.

"Oh my! That's amazing!" Marion said and went over to give her daughter a hug, Amy soon joined the hug laughing.

"Ah! Amy get off your quashing me," Lou laughed.

"I don't want mommy to quash!" Little Holly said and Amy bend down to kiss her niece on the forehead.

"Don't worry your mommy is going to be fine and so will your soon sibling," Amy said.

"I hope it is a girl so we can be like mommy and you," Holly said sweetly.

Amy later was at her room reading in one of the healing books if she could find something else to give Applejack. Then she heard a knock on the door.

"Amy it's Ty can I come in?" He asked from the other side of the door.

"Sure!" Amy said and got up to put the book back at the self as Ty went inside and closed the door behind him. This time he was wearing a shirt; to Amy's surprise she was little disappointed by that.

"What were you reading?" Ty asked.

"I was trying to find something else to give Applejack," Amy answered.

"Any luck?"

"Unfortunately no,"

"Sorry,"

"It's okay I'll keep looking and maybe my mom knows about something I don't, I guess you here for my explanation,"

"Sort of,"

"Okay it's because Sundance have a bad history with sickness and now that he have become sick here I'm just afraid that something is going to happen to him,"

"Make sense but I don't think anything is going to happen,"

"Yeah why not?"

"You call it intuition,"

Ty smiled at her warmly and Amy couldn't help but smile back. He was a really nice guy she had to admit but he had only been here a week now, and she didn't remember much from their childhood. Ty had taken a closer look at some books so he turned his back to her. She saw a small scar on his arm. She had never noticed it before and was curious.

"What happened to you arm?" She asked him he turned around facing her with a questioned look.

"The scar," Amy said and pointed at the arm.

"Oh, that I got that when we were kids, you don't remember?" Ty asked her, Amy shook her head.

"It was winter and you kept throwing snowballs at me and by accident there was some broken glass in one of them, you'd throw the snowball so hard that the glass got pushed into my skin which made the scar," Ty explained. Amy thought hard about it before she could remember.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, how old were you?" Amy asked smiling apologetic.

"Around six I think we left that summer, and it's water under the bridge as you said, just don't throw glass at me again," Ty chuckled.

"No worries back then I just tried to get you attention," Amy said.

"By throwing stuff at me?" Ty asked.

"I was a kid and hey you pushed me of a horse, mister, your not innocent either," Amy replied.

"Never claimed to be," Ty said, they both laughed. Another knock on the door made them stop laughing. It was Marion who came in.

"Hey I just wanted to say goodnight," She said And Amy went over to give her a hug.

"Night mom," Amy said.

"Night Mrs. Fleming," Ty said politely.

"Night Amy, Night Ty, Don't stay to late again you two, it's not good for you and haystacks aren't the best place to take a nap on when other people needs to get to that hay, Goodnight!" Marion said and blinked at the two before she left. When she had left Ty and Amy looked at each other and then started laughing again,

"Maybe I should go so you could get some rest," Ty said.

"Yeah okay," Amy said and went to give him a hug goodnight.

"Night Amy," Ty said quietly into her ear. His warm breath running over her neck was tickling.

"Night Ty," Amy replied smiling and gave him a small push, not enough to make him trip but the did have to take a step backwards. He gave her a confused look.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"Figure it out," Amy smiled, maybe a little flirtingly but she could never tell herself.

"Mmhmm," Ty replied and left the room.

Amy laughed, She really got out of control when she was overtired, Soraya would be proud. Amy went to bed that night thinking that something hopefully would happen.

The next morning Amy woke as usual took a shower and went down to get breakfast; the only one who was also up was Jack.

"Morning Granddad," Amy said.

"Morning Sweetie, you are up early," Jack Said.

"Well someone has to keep you company," Amy smiled and sat down at the table eating breakfast. Her back turned to the hallway.

"Anything interesting happening today?" Jack asked his Granddaughter.

"Not as far as I know," Amy answered.

"Okay then, AH! Another early bird, Morning" Jack said and Amy turned around.

"Morning Ty," She smiled.

"Morning and I'm not really an early bird, someone just took a very noisy shower," Ty said and took a cup of coffee before he joined the others at the table. He sat down right across of Amy.

"Oops sorry I forgot the shower is right on top of you room, we really should do something about does pips" Amy said.

"So that was what the hammering was for," Ty said. Jack laughed.

"I'll go check on it now before I forget, I'm getting old after all," Jack said and left, leaving Ty and Amy alone.

"Pass the sugar?" Ty said in a yawn and Amy reached the small bowl of sugar cubes to him. As he took it he stroked one of his fingers over her, if it was by accident or not was impossible to tell. It made Amy blush and she then became very interested in her plate.

"Thank you," Ty said and out one cube in his coffee, he was about to put another one in when he remembered last night and instead threw it at Amy. It hit her shoulder and bounces back at the table next to her plate. She looked up with the same confused look that Ty had had last night and looked from him to the cube.

"What don't think I'm sweet enough," She joked which made Ty chuckle.

"That's not it," He said and stirred his coffee with a spoon.

"Then what" She asked. Ty leaned forward on the, resting both his arms on it and looked straight in her eyes.

"Figure it out," He simply answered using Amy's own words from last night. Amy couldn't look away from his eyes and had to swallow the lump that suddenly had formed in her throat.

Then more people was coming down and Ty finally looked away. Nobody seemed to sense or notice what had been going on or if they did they didn't show it. Amy kept taking Ty in looking at her but he didn't seem to care.

This was definitely going to get interesting, Amy thought but it would be time well spent.

AN: the end, for this chapter, I hope you liked it, can YOU figure it out? Remember to review, thanks. Oh and by the way English is my second language so could you tell me what you call the rope you use to walk horses around, it's the snort rope that's you can attach to the bridle, I think.

Anyway thanks for reading, smiles from me to you.


	4. I Believe In You

AN: okay so the chapter really inspired me to writing this but if I don't get some more reviews.

Disclaimer: don't own it, only my brain which created the idea..

Chapter 4: I believe in you.

Ty had really become a help in Precious healing. He could now run his hand up and down it's legs without her freaking out like she did before. She really started to trust him that gave Amy a bright idea. She went to find him and told him about the thing that did in a small ring were you build up the horses trust. She explained to him everything about it, like how the horse reacted and how he should react. He listened to her as she explained it all. He didn't look at her as he did this morning; his emerald green eyes weren't as intense, think about it made butterflies fly around in Amy.

"You want to try it with Precious?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but I'd like to see you do it first, so I really know what I'm doing," Ty answered.

"Fair enough but then your going to have to wait for I have way too much work to do right now," Amy said, it wasn't a lie.

"Okay anything I can help with?" Ty asked.

"Well I really need to work with some of the horses but since Ben and Joni took the day off to spent it together I can't before mucking out, so if you could take care of that it'd be great," Amy said. He laughed.

"Okay," He replied not seeming to care.

"Thanks you're the best," Amy said and she left to go work with some of the problem horses.

Later Amy's cell rang, as she was just about to find Ty so he could watch her do a "join up"(**AN:** **is that what's is called?)**

"Hello?" Amy said as she answered it.

"Hey Amy it's Daniel," A male voice said. Daniel was a friend of Amy and he was working on Nick Halliwell's ranch. He was working with a horse named Storm that used to be Amy's but she had took much work to do and couldn't work with him at the same time, so they had to sell him and Daniel had lost his horse Amber six months earlier. So he was happy to get Storm. He was also dating a girl named Ashley Grant, she was a round Amy aged but unlike Amy she only saw horses as something you used to win competitions with but she was nice enough.

"Daniel, long time," Amy said.

"Yeah it is I just called to ask if you wanted to say hello to Storm at the next competition we are going to, plus Nick wants to ask you something but he hasn't time until after vacation is over, so if you could be there he wouldn't have to wait that long, so he asked if I could ask you to be there," Daniel said in his usual happy tone. Amy laughed.

"Sure thing, when is it?" Amy asked.

"In a week and a half," Daniel answered.

"Tell Nick I'll be there," Amy told Daniel,

"I will, what's going on at Heartland in the moment?" Daniel asked and Amy started explaining it all. It ended up being a rather long conversation but it didn't matter. When they finished talking she went inside the house to see what was going on in there. A woman's laugh came from the living room. She went inside to see Mrs. Baldwin, Karen, with Marion, Lou, Nancy and even Holly.

"Hi, is it the woman league meeting?" Amy joked as she walked in. the other women laughed, except Holly who didn't understand.

"Come in honey sit down," Marion said and padded the empty spot on the couch next to her. Amy went in and sat down.

"So what are you gossiping about?" Amy asked.

"What makes you think we are gossiping?" Lou asked.

"You are in a house were all the men have magically disappeared, you sit in a group and there was laughter." Amy summoned up.

"She had a point," Nancy said.

"So what were you gossiping about?" Amy asked again.

"Actually it was about kids, watching them grow up and how that feels," Karen answered.

"Ah, should I be scared?" Amy joked.

"Nah it's fine honey, we were done talking about you," Marion said kidding. The others laughed.

"Ha ha very funny mom," Amy said playing angry.

"Careful Marion, She 17 if you don't watch out she'll move out on the day she turns 18," Karen joked but she also sounded serious.

"I would never do that," Amy said and smiled at her mother.

"You right, in the never part 'cause I'm planning on keeping you look in, when you get that kind of thoughts," Marion said and they all laughed. Amy leaned forward to take Holly. She then leaned back and sat the two-year-old down at her lap.

"Is Ty thinking of moving away?" Nancy asked Karen.

"I think so, he doesn't say it out loud because he knows that it would hurt me, bless him, so sometimes he can be hard to get, Lee is more open, but on the bright side I don't think Ty would ever move too far away from our ranch, he likes it too much," Karen answered.

"Don't be too sure I think Amy is showing the beauty of Heartland, who knows maybe he doesn't want to leave at the end of the summer," Marion said.

"Oh if that's the case I think it has more to do with someone here than the place it self," Karen smiled and shot a glance at Amy who was too preoccupied with Holly to notice. Marion, Lou and Nancy also looked at Amy. This time she noticed so she looked up.

"What?" She asked them and from one face to another. They all looked somewhat mischievous Amy thought. "What?" she asked again. Karen was about to speak but Marion cut her off.

"What happened this morning? When I came into the kitchen this morning there was this weird tension, did you and Ty have a fight?" Marion asked and Amy looked back at mother. Amy thought nobody had noticed it and the fact that some had made her blush a little.

"No," Amy answered unsure.

"Then what was it about?" Marion pressed on but still in a nice tone and smiling.

"Oh I was just talking about Sundance and how it really affected me," Amy answered thinking fast, what was she going to say? 'Oh I'm not sure but I think he was flirting with me' didn't sound good in Amy's ears at least not out loud.

"Oh sorry honey," Marion said comforting. She knew how much Sundance meant to her daughter.

"It's okay mom," Amy said and continued. "That doesn't explain why you three was starring at me like that," Amy pointed at them each with her finger.

"Well you see…Ty hello son," Karen said and suddenly looked at the doorway.

"Hey sorry to interrupt you little meeting but Scott send me to find Amy, it has something to do Sundance," Ty said.

"Okay I'll be there, Thanks Ty," Amy smiled. She got up and left. Ty Followed Amy outside.

"I'm sure that they will end up as a couple, I'm so sure I could even bet on it," Nancy said after they had watched the two teens go.

"I don't like betting on my child's happiness, so I'm staying out of it," Marion said and Karen agreed to that.

"Well I wouldn't mind betting on it but I think you right, so it's no use," Lou said and smiled.

Amy spent the rest of the day in Sundance's box he had gotten worse and had like Applejack been weak to stand anymore. Now Amy was sitting on the floor running her fingers through Sundance's hair while whispering to him. Telling him he should get better. It was dinnertime but Amy said she wasn't hungry and had stayed. She didn't want to leave Sundance. It slowly got darker and darker. Amy had no idea what time it was because she had taken her wristwatch off earlier. As it got darker it also got chillier. She could hear the stable doors open and close. Flowed by footsteps and they stopped outside Sundance's box.

"Hey Amy you mom send with some stuff for you," Ty said as he went into the box.

"Thanks Ty, sweet for you to bring it here," Amy said with a monotone voice. Ty put the stuff down and sat down next to Amy.

"Was the matter?" He asked.

"Sundance isn't responding to what we are giving him," Amy explained feeling her throat tie together in a knot.

"Just like Applejack?" Ty asked, Amy nodded, Ty continued "And you still haven't find an alternative to give them?" He asked Amy shook her head. "I'm sorry," Ty said and put and comforting arm around her. Amy snuggled a little closer to him 'cause she was starting to freeze.

"Remember what I said about Sundance before?" Ty asked.

"That nothing was going to happen to him," Amy said, her voice low.

"Yes, you just have to believe in it," Ty said and stroked her back once.

"It's hard," Amy said and rested her head on his shoulder, she was cold and tired.

"I know," Ty gently said.

"Do you believe in it?" Amy asked him, her voice gaining I little more volume.

"Yes I do, I'll tell you something else I also Believe in you Amy," Ty said, his voice still gentle. Amy lifted her head and looked at him. His face was serious but his eyes were, like is voice, gentle. He gave her a comforting smile and the butterflies Amy felt had now turned into gigantic flying things, her heart started to hammer. She hadn't noticed their closeness before because her mind was filled up with worrying about Sundance. She blushed.

"It's cold," She said as a cover up of her blush. Ty reached out with his hand for the blanket that Marion had asked him to bring out and gave it to Amy.

"Thanks," she smiled and wrapped herself in the blanket.

"Your welcome you know maybe I should get going," Ty said and got up.

"Wait, could you stay? Um just until I fall asleep," Amy asked him. He smiled sweetly and sat back down next to her. Amy leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Ty," She said. Her head tilted to the side and hit his shoulder. Amy could hear and feel Ty's low chuckle. Something brushed over her hair.

"Goodnight Amy," Ty said. Not long after that Amy fell a sleep.

When Amy woke up the next morning Ty was gone and Sundance was looking at her.

"Morning you," Amy said to the horse. He still looked very weak. Amy's stomach rumbled and she felt the hunger. She stretched herself and left to get breakfast after a well-deserved shower. Inside the house she almost walked straight into Ty.

"Whoa there, hello sleeping…haystack," Ty said looking at her and removed a piece of hay from her hair.

"HEY!" Amy said pretending to be hurt and playfully hit him.

"No, no it wasn't bad you actually makes it work," Ty said.

"Too little too late," Amy said and walked past him. She took a long shower before she got dressed and went back down. In the hallway she looked at the clock, it was around five. Hmm what was Ty doing this early? Amy thought. She went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. After she was done eating she went outside and started on the chores. As she was mucking out a stable a shadow fell over her, she looked up.

"Hey Ty," Amy said and stopped what she was doing.

"Hey Amy I need you to look at something for me, if you don't mind," He asked her. Amy placed the shovel up against the wall and left the box.

"I don't, show me," Amy smiled.

"Well I was up most of the night going through books and journals and I found this, I was thinking maybe it could help Sundance and Applejack," Ty said. He had a journal in his hands. Ty opened it and gave it to Amy. She read it carefully, the more she read the happier she got. She looked up at Ty with big eyes.

"You really stayed up, to find this?" She asked him surprised.

"Yeah," Ty said. Amy smiled wide and gave him a big hug. Ty chuckled at her reaction.

"Ty this is amazing, it is exactly what can help Sundance and Applejack, Thank you so much!" Amy said and without thinking about it gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ty just smiled and looked at her, the sweetest smiled Amy had ever seen on a boy, it made her blush and her heart started beating faster.

"Your welcome, I'm glad it's what you needed." Ty said. He looked her in the eyes the same way he had done yesterday morning. None of them moved away, something was keeping them there.

"Ty?" Amy said. He bended his head down a little. Then they heard a whistle coming towards the stable and they flew away from each other like shrapnel. Amy blushed and looked down into the ground.

"Good morning," Ben said smiling wide at them as he came down through the stables.

"Morning Ben I, um, have to go talk with my mother, thanks again Ty," Amy said.

"As said before anytime Amy, anytime," Ty said, he seemed a lot calmer than she was, Amy thought as she left the stables. Like his heart wasn't beating faster than a horse could gallop.

Amy went inside the house and started to explain it to her mother and father who both were awake. They seemed happy that Ty had found a solution and they decided to try on from today. Amy still felt jittery from hers and Ty's little moment. In the kitchen Lee joined them.

"You seen Ty? I don't think he vent went to bed," Lee asked as he sat down.

"He was up all night," Marion answered.

"Oh, talking to Amy again, I figure," Lee said.

"Actually no, he found something that can help the sick horses," Amy answered. Tim looked at her with curiosity.

"Again?" he asked his daughter. Amy got up.

"I need to finish mucking out," Amy excused herself and left.

Later that day after they had given Sundance and Applejack the new treatment Amy was cleaning a saddle when Joni came in the room.

"Oh hey Joni how was your day off?" Amy asked.

"Fun," Joni answered, "How was the day with out me and Ben?" she asked.

"Oh not much different, nothing really happened" Amy answered.

"So is that why you are ignoring Ty?" Joni asked. Amy dropped the tool she had in her hand.

"Well that was kind of today," Amy said quietly and picked the tool back up.

"Okay fill me in," Joni said and so did Amy. After she was done telling about Joni then left because Ben needed help or something. Amy continued working on the saddle. After she finished she wanted to go over and have a look on Sundance when someone grabbed her arm. She turned around it was Ty.

"Um I'm going to need that arm," Amy said.

"Yeah I know but I've been the errand boy the last couple of days so I was send to say that there's lunch if you want it," Ty said and let go of her.

"Thanks Ty," Amy said and started to walk away but this time Ty grabbed her hand and made her spin around so she faced him again.

"I'm not done yet," He said, "I'm not a kid anymore so I'm not going to push you of something, but I have figured it out Amy and I just really hope you have too," Ty said and with the serious look but gentle eyes as before.

"Ty..." Amy started but she didn't know what to say. She put her other hand in his and looked him in the eyes, " I have figured it out," she smiled.

Ty made a sign of relief and then bended his head down towards her. Amy suddenly felt like her heart was in her throat but when their lips meet it slowly fell down on it rightful place but still beating hard. No matter how long or short that kiss lasted Amy knew that it was something she would remember. When the kiss did break off Ty was smiling at her.

"I think it's going to be a pretty good summer," Ty said. Amy smiled at him.

"I think you right," She said and gave him a peek on the lips, "I think we should go inside and get some lunch," Amy suggested. Ty nodded.

"Just one more thing," He said and kissed her again. This kiss lasted longer then their first one. His action had made Amy giggle something she rarely did. Ty looked at her and could help thinking that it would be impossible for him to wait until he could kiss her again.

"Okay now we can go," He said and smiled. Amy laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before they went towards the house, luckily for them this whole scenario happen at place that you could not see from the house. Amy was very glad that something had happened and she just couldn't stop smiling.

AN: that's it for now, I wont be writing more until I get some more reviews.


	5. Unstoppable

AN: I really have nothing to say… oh and I'm sorry about all the type-o's, again English is my second language and when I'm done with the chapter at like 1am, I just send it out without checking the grammar.

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Chapter 5: Unstoppable.

Time moved fast suddenly Amy thought. Ty and his family had now been here for two weeks. The last week had just flown by in a heartbeat. They had kept it a secret that something was going on between them and it wasn't something you would notice either considering they didn't make it as oblivious as they would have done if they were younger. Right now Amy was watching Ty work with Precious. He could now left her foot with out her starting to jump around. Precious still got a bit tense when Amy did it but she was getting better and so were the sick horses. What Ty had found really helped Sundance and Applejack. There was practically no more illness left and Heartland was out of quarantine. Everything just seemed to get better and better Amy thought smiling.

"So still trying to tell me nothing is going on?" Soraya said as she her back leaned up hence next to Amy. Soraya had gotten back from vacation two days ago.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked her friend. Amy knew very well that she couldn't fool her friend but she would play innocent as long as she could.

"You can't fool me Amy, That smile says it all," Soraya answered.

"I was actually thinking about how we are out of quarantine and that Sundance is all better now but you right I can't fool you, just don't tell anyone," Amy told her friend.

"I knew it!" Soraya squeaked happily.

"Knew what?" Ty asked, as he walked towards them, Precious following.

"That you two are so meant for each other," Soraya answered. Ty gave Amy a curious look.

"She knows me to well, I can't hide anything from her," Amy told him.

"Okay then," Ty said and got Precious out off the training paddock.

"Why are you keeping it a secret?" Soraya asked them.

"It just never comes up," Amy said, there really wasn't a good reason.

"Because you don't want it to," Ty said and kissed her cheek as he walked past them and to the stables. Amy knew he was kidding but he still had a point. Ty wouldn't mind if they others knew, it was Amy who wanted to keep it a secret. Soraya made an "aww" sound.

"Don't do that please," Amy told her.

"You two soo need to make it official," Soraya pressed on.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because you're the best couple here since me and Matt got together," Soraya.

"Yeah, yeah," Amy said.

Soraya left at 3pm and Amy was free of listening to her pressing on about her and Ty's relationship. Yet Amy figured that her friend had a point and but she would talk with Ty first. He wasn't outside so Amy went back to the house. Before she went in she heard laughter from their porch. They had a porch on backside of their house with a view of all the horses that were running around and grazed in the big paddocks. So Amy walked around the house to see what was going on. On the other side was Scott, Lou, Ty and Lee, all talking and laughing. Amy sat down on an empty chair.

"Hey Amy has Soraya gone home now?" Lou asked.

"Yes she has finally," Amy said.

"What I thought you two were BFF's," Lee, said exaggerated.

"Sure but she was quite annoying today, what are talking about?" Amy asked them.

"Oh Scott was just telling some woman fainting and fell over him as he was treating her horse," Lee said.

"Ah! The 'faint-anecdote' classy," Amy laughed.

"I'll take it you heard it before," Ty said.

"Only about half a dozen times," Lou said and Scott rolled his eyes. Then Marion joined them.

"Oh there you are I need someone to help me with dinner preparations," Marion said.

"Isn't is a little early?" Amy asked.

"We are starting on the potatoes now or else they won't be done in time and we was thinking that maybe we should let the youngsters take care of dinner for once," Marion said.

"Okay, okay I can take a hint," Amy said defeated.

"Thanks honey, how about you boys?" Marion asked Ty and Lee.

"Sure," Ty said and got up then he looked at his brother.

"I'll come and help later, you know when its closer to dinnertime," Lee said.

"Sure you will," Ty said smiling and ruffled Lee's hair before he left with Amy. They went inside the empty kitchen and started to take care of the potatoes.

"Your really doing good with Precious," Amy said.

"Yeah I think she'll be ready to go home by the end of summer," Ty answered.

"I think you right but there still is a lot for us to do," Amy said.

"We have what? 10 weeks left or something, honestly I'll think we'll make it," Ty chuckled. Amy looked behind her and out the window to see if anyone was inside. Happily she found out that they all was out side either in the stables or maybe on the porch.

"Something wrong?" Ty asked.

"What? Oh no not at all just checking if anybody else besides us was in here," Amy answered and turned towards Ty.

"Okay…Why?" Ty asked, crocking an eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to do this," Amy said and stepped closer to Ty who bended his head down and they kissed. Amy smiled, as they broke apart.

"I don't think that's how you peel potatoes," Ben's voice came from the doorway. Amy jumped and hid her head in hands.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ty asked.

"10 seconds," Ben, answered smiling, Ty chuckled and Amy lifted her head up.

"How has this been going on?" Ben asked.

"About a week now, here to help us with the peeling?" Ty asked.

"With the potatoes you mean? Yes Marion got to me, and congrats with the other thing," Ben said and started on the potatoes also.

"Um thanks," Amy said still quite embarrassed about the whole situation.

"You okay Amy?" Ty asked.

"Fine, just still tying to recover," Amy confessed

"Maybe you should try another kiss," Ben joked.

"Who's kissing who?" Joni asked as she joined them. She had possible also been shanghaied by Marion.

"Your boyfriend likes me," Ty joked trying to lighten up the mood. Even Amy couldn't help but smile, while the rest of them laughed.

"Ha ha, but I don't think that's the correct answer," Joni said.

"It was about me and Ty, which reminds me I need to hit Ben," Amy said resulting in Ben stepping away from her.

"Oh so you're actually going official, great!" Joni said Amy looked stunned.

"You knew?" Amy asked her.

"Yeah I sort of caught you kissing in the feed room and when you didn't say anything about it I didn't either," Joni explained.

"Great I guess we could just tell everyone then," Amy mumbled under her breath.

"We could," Ty said. Amy looked at him and he was absolutely serious, she signed.

"Okay we will but later, all right?" Amy said Ty nodded and the subject changed to the dinner thing they were having this night. Which was what all the potato peeling was for. Ben and Joni were staying, and Soraya and Matt was invited too, Soraya had only gone home to get ready for the night.

Later after they were done with the potatoes and dinner was almost finished cooking in the oven Soraya and Matt joined them. At half past six dinner was ready and they all ate outside on the porch. When they were done Ben, Joni, Soraya, Matt, Ty, Lee and Amy sat down on edge of the porch. Some sat on the porch, some on the ground.

"Hey you know Amy now could be a good time," Joni said and Amy had to think before she understood what the hell her friend was talking about.

"Don't you even go there," Amy said to Joni.

"Good time for what?" Lee asked curious.

"Something I'll…we'll tell later but not now," Amy told Lee.

"Why not?" Lee asked. Amy shook her head.

"Give it up Amy, he never backs down," Ty said and his little brother stuck his tongue out at him.

"Lee, behave," Ty and Lee's mother Karen said as she walked closer. Brad, Tim, Marion, Lou, Scott, Jack and Nancy following. Holly was inside playing with her toys. The adults had brought chairs to sit on and placed them selves around were the youngster were sitting.

"Unfair," Lee mumbled under his breath, low enough so his parents couldn't hear it.

"So Amy technically it is later now," Lee said, he still wanted to know what they were talking about. Amy signed and got up walking away.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Lee asked.

"Probably, be right back," Ty said who got up and followed Amy.

Amy had walked up to one of the paddocks and now leaned in over the fence. Ty walked up next to her.

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't know if I'm ready for them all to know," Amy explained.

"You know, Soraya probably told them by now to explain what's going on," Ty said. Amy buried her head in her heads, if they should know it should come from herself or Ty. He stepped closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey come on now, it's not the end of the world if they knew unless you are completely embarrassed by fact that we're dating," Ty said, he was kidding but there was a little hint of nervousness in his voice. Amy lifted her head back up.

"I'm not, don't ever think that, I just really doesn't want to hear all their comments and if they know they'll just get very sensitive about us," Amy said which was the truth.

"Sensitive? Like no more long night talking or working together?" Ty suggested.

"Yeah something like that," Amy answered.

"Okay but the longer we wait this more comments we'll get, and I don't think they'll get too sensitive about it, now come on," Ty said and holed out his hand. Amy took it and they started walking back hand in hand. Half way Ty let go of her hand and put it around her waist instead.

"Sorry if I said something wrong Amy," Lee said as they came back.

"It's okay Lee and you didn't," Amy told him and smiled.

"What's with this?" Lee asked and pointed from Amy to Ty and the obvious closeness. Even the adults were listening. Amy felt her face warm up.

"We're making it official," Ty, said, lucky for Amy who was too nervous to speak.

"Finally!" Soraya said in an outburst.

"I'm taking it that it has been going on for awhile, then?" Marion asked.

"A week," Amy said very quiet.

"Well congrats again and please don't hit me," Ben said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well come on sit down," Tim said and then the subject changed. Ty leaned in.

"See wasn't too bad," He said so low only Amy could her it. She smiled at him and the night carried on.

Later when Joni, Ben, Matt, Soraya and Nancy had gone home and most of the house was sleeping Amy was lying awake unable to fall asleep. It was over midnight and she just couldn't sleep. So she decided to go down in the living room, maybe her mother and father couldn't sleep either. She went down the stairs and noticed lights coming out of one of the rooms on the first floor. Apparently it was Ty's room. Amy stopped for a while thinking, she could knock on his door or proceed down the stairs. It didn't take long for Amy to make up her mind. She walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ty answered from the other side. Amy went inside and closed the door behind her. Ty was sitting on the bed back against the wall reading a book. He smiled when he saw it was Amy and again he was shirtless.

"Hi, I couldn't sleep and then I saw your light was on," Amy told him.

"So you knocked on the door, yeah I couldn't sleep either," Ty said Amy sat down on the bed right across Ty.

"What are you reading?" Amy asked him.

"A book about the methods you use," Ty answered and gave it to her so she could see.

"You like it?" Amy asked and looked at the book, it was her favorite of them all.

"Yeah its really good," Ty said honestly.

"I know it's one of my favorites actually," Amy said. She gave the book back to Ty who put it on the nightstand. Ty moved closer to Amy and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'm glad we told them and was it really that bad?" Ty asked her.

"No it wasn't and I'm glad we told them too," Amy answered.

"Any ideas to why you can't sleep? Not that I mind," Ty asked her. Amy giggled.

"Ha ha, and I don't know," Amy said.

"Okay well glad you're here," Ty said and moved even closer.

"So am I," Amy said and kissed him sweetly.

"Mm this is conversation is getting better and better," Ty joked, which made Amy giggle again.

"Stop it," Amy said her face flushed.

"No way, want to no why?" Ty asked her.

"Not really," Amy said in a low but still high-pitched voice.

"I'll tell you anyway, you look really sweet when you're get all embarrassed, it's cute," Ty said and Amy felt her face getting even hotter but couldn't help but smile. As a 'thank you' Amy gave him another kiss.

"Your really sweet, do you know that," Amy said to him.

"I think I heard it before," Ty joked, Amy playfully hit him and Ty laid down on his back.

"Bit harsh," Ty said playing hurt. Amy laid down beside him with her head on his chest.

"You'll get use to it," Amy joked, she could feel Ty chuckle. They laid there for awhile until they both fell asleep, calmed by each others presence.

The next morning they awoke with a door smacking and a half surprised, half angry looking Marion standing in the room.

AN: Dat-da-dah! I'm done with this, I wont get a new chapter out until some time now so be patience. And thanks for all the Reviews and alert (thingy's) They are highly appreciated so please don't stop.

I told you in a previous chapter to guess something and none have some it's still on and if you guess right I'll give you the title for the next chapter.

Seriously are you reading this or is it like talking to a tree? Pointless until you go crazy, hehe


	6. Love Is A Matter Of

AN: Sorry It took a couple of days before I could update, had an assignment to write and I only managed to write 3 out of 10 pages, not good and I burned my Mac book so I'm having a pretty crappy day, but thank you for being patience. I really like this Chapter and I hope you will too

Anyway here's an update. Read and review.

Chapter 6: Love is a Matter of…

"Mom?" Amy said surprised and sat up so fast it made her head hurt.

"Amy we have a serious problem here, Applejack collapsed at some point during the night, apparently he's still ill and his immune system have been ripped to shreds so he's very weak and he might not make it," Marion said, Amy had misjudged the look of anger on her mother when it was really worry.

"I'll go to him," Amy said a jumped out of the bed.

"Maybe you should get some clothes on first honey," Marion commented. Amy looked down she was in what she used to sleep in. Amy nodded at her mother and went to her room, grabbed the nearest clothes and hurried to Applejack's box. Scott was in there with him and he looked up when he heard someone come running.

"Ah! Amy, I figured it was you," Scott said.

"Is he going to make it?" Amy asked, a little out of breath. Scott signed.

"I don't know, sorry Amy only time I'll tell if he's strong enough to fight it or not," Scott said.

"Can't we do something, anything?" Amy asked.

"I've done all I can," Scott answered.

Amy couldn't believe it, she thought Applejack was getting better.

"Listen Amy go back inside get some food, gather some strength and I'll look after him in the mean time, when you ready I'll let you look after him all right," Scott said. Amy agreed silently and left.

As she went back into the kitchen she was meet with a bit of tension in the air. They were all in there, except Scott.

"Amy you look like…" Lou said.

"I feel like it too," Amy, answered her sister.

"How's Applejack?" Marion asked.

"Not good and Scott done all he can do and we can't do anymore than that he says," Amy answered and sat down at the table next to Ty.

"Coffee?" He asked her and gave her the coffee canister.

"Thanks," Amy said and filled up her cup. Amy didn't notice the worried look her mother gave her and Ty so she just started eating. Ty looked very interested in his coffee cup because he, unlike Amy, had noticed and he wasn't use to this kind of dilemma were your girlfriend's mother walked in on you sleeping in the same bed. He really didn't like the tension so he excused himself quite quick. As he left his mom looked at him with curiosity and turned to her husband.

"Do you know if something is wrong with Ty? He seemed uneasy this morning," Karen asked Brad. The others at the table were in the middle of different conversations so they didn't hear it.

"I was thinking the same thing dear but I don't know what it is, I have ideas," Brad answered his wife.

"Please do tell," Karen said. she knew her son well enough to know something was wrong.

"Well the obvious would be that something happen with him and Amy," Brad said still low but Amy still heard her name being mentioned and looked in the direction were Karen and Brad was sitting with curiosity.

"What?" Amy asked them polite.

"Oh nothing we just wonder if you knew if something is wrong with Ty?" Karen asked and suddenly the table was all quiet. Amy then remembered the morning and blushed.

"Um no I don't, I'll go find out," Amy said and left the room.

"She doesn't lie well," Lee said.

"Lee why don't you go out and take care off Casady?" Marion asked him.

"Oh grown up talk something must have happen," Lee said as he walked out.

"Holly why don't you keep Lee company?" Lou asked her daughter who smiled wide and ran after him.

"Okay what's going on?" Jack asked Marion and all eyes' was on her.

"Well I was looking for Amy this morning and found her in Ty's room," Marion started.

"What, nothing happen right?" Karen asked surprised.

"No, no of course not they were both clothed, mostly but I just think we need to talk about this with them, to set guidelines," Marion said.

"Maybe we should hear their side of the story before we draw any conclusion," Lou said, always the voice of reason.

"I vouch for that," Tim said and continued, "Amy is more responsible than too just throw herself into something like that," He finished and that was the end of that conversation.

In the stables Amy watched over Applejack instead of Scott. She hadn't gone looking for Ty as she had said she would. Scott had gone inside to change his clothes and would then take a walk around the stables to check out if more horses had gone sick again. A shadow fell into the box, Amy who was sitting on the floor dipping water on Applejack with a sponge looked up.

"How is he?" Ty asked looking in over the stall door.

"Very weak Scott doesn't think he's going to make it," Amy answered and continued her work.

"He said that?" Ty asked surprised.

"No not out loud but I know him well enough to know that's what he thinks," Amy answered; she could fell tears starting to form. The stall door opened and closed and Ty sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked.

"Not for Applejack but it would help me if you stayed," Amy said and looked at him with almost pleading eyes.

"Sure," He said and smiled warmly at her.

They spent most the day in Applejacks box together Amy found it extremely calming to have Ty sitting not much more than a few inches away from her. I probably took a couple of hours before they heard footsteps in coming their way. This time two shadows fell into the stall. It was Scott and Marion coming to join them.

"Any change?" Scott asked.

"No none," Amy answered.

"Okay Amy could you het out here for a second?" Scott asked her, Amy looked at Ty who nodded and took over with the sponge.

"What is it?" Amy asked him as she had gotten out of the stall.

"Well earlier today I took some blood and tissue samples from Applejack and send them into the hospital so they could analyze them and it's not looking good," Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked worried.

"That Applejack got more than just cold sweetie and his chances of making it are very slim," Marion answered. Amy looked into the stall.

"So what can we do?" Amy asked dreading the answered.

"Nothing I'm afraid, it's incurable but also not contagious. The only thing we can do is to put an…end to it now instead of letting him suffer," Scott signed, he wasn't happy with the idea.

"How long before he would…die" Amy asked her throat twisting together.

"Three maybe four days," Scott answered.

"I, I just don't know how to take it sorry," Amy said and left. Scott looked down.

"It's not your fault Scott she knows that it's just hard for her, I'll go talk to her," Marion said and went after her daughter, Scott took over Ty's job who left to help out with the other horses.

Marion found Amy in a small paddock were only one horse were grassing. The grey thoroughbred gelding was one of the horses that had stayed the longest at Heartland ranch. Amy was stroking her hand over the horse's coat.

"Amy Sweetie, You don't have to make the decision, that's not what we are asking you to do," Marion said as she walked into the paddock. The horse lifted its head when it heard Marion's voice and trotted over to her.

"I know mom, it just seems like it," Amy answered and walked over to her mother.

"You know Pegasus here can teach you something very valid," Marion said and padded the grey horse.

"That by healing horses we heal ourselves," Amy said. She knew the story.

"Yes that's one of the things," Marion answered.

"What's the other thing?" Amy asked.

"When Me and Your father first laid eyes on Pegasus in his foal years we knew that he was something quite special and we were right. Together with you father they were unstoppable until the accident happen of course but you know that part right?" Marion asked Amy who nodded.

Yes she knew that part very well. About how the accident almost had driven her parents apart but as they started healing Pegasus they healed themselves and their marriage.

Marion continued, "We could help Pegasus in way that almost made him become the horse he used to be,"

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Amy asked.

"Applejack we can only help in one way and even if it seems cruel and coldhearted it is maybe for the best," Marion said.

"So the lesson learned is?" Amy asked her voice hoarse.

"That life has so many possible outcomes that it is impossible to predict and many of them we might not like so we just have to cherish the ones that have an happy ending as long and hard as we can," Marion finished. Amy started feeling tears pressing on.

"Remember when we first found Applejack?" Amy asked her mother.

"Yes he was going to the slaughterhouse, it was so sad, it looked like he hadn't eaten for days and when he got here we thought he was going to die of hunger but we helped him trough it and he lived some great many years out here," Marion said remembering it all.

"Seven," Amy said.

"Seven years? That's long he must be quite old by now," Marion thought out loud.

"Shall we go in and give the sad news?" Amy asked knowing that they had to tell the others even though she dreaded it. She was very close to start crying and telling the others might push her over the edge.

"Before we do there's something else I need to ask you," Marion said, Amy looked at her mother and nodded. Trying to talk right now would be hard without also starting to cry.

"I was just wondering what I walked in on this morning and if it'll happen again?" she asked Amy who took a couple of deep breaths before she could answer. It had been a rough ride on the emotional rollercoaster today. When Amy could felt like she could talk without bursting into tears she answered.

"It was as bad as it might look, I couldn't sleep so I decided to go down in the living room to see if you were awake to like last time, then I saw lights coming out of Ty's room and I went in there instead we talked and at some point we both fell a sleep," Amy explained.

"Okay sweetie but as a mother I have to worry…um you think It'll happen again?" Marion asked trying her best to change the mood.

"I don't know mom but I promise it won't go further than that so you don't have to worry," Amy said trying to smile, without luck.

"Good to know but I'll still worry," Marion said.

Marion and Amy stayed with Pegasus for a little more time before they went inside to give the news of that they had to put Applejack to sleep. Tim, Lou and Jack was all sad by the news but thought it all for the best, Lou took it a little harder than the other because after their father had been in an accident with Pegasus Lou had quit riding. But some years ago she had started up again and one of the horses she had been riding on was Applejack, he had helped her to gain some of her lost trust in horses.

The Family Baldwin was being very supportive and understood the difficulty in putting a loved horse to sleep. Amy though found a face missing, Ty wasn't in the house.

"I'm going to go back outside." Amy said, she had managed not to start crying and now she really needed her boyfriend to hold her. She walked around the ranch but couldn't seem to find him anywhere until she noticed him standing in a paddock with Flying Mozart. She went into the paddock, remembering to close the gate and walked up behind him.

"Hey I've been looking all over for you," Amy said. Ty turned around.

"Well I'm right here," He said and smiled warmly at her. Amy just went over and threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Ty was at first confused but then he completed the hug by stretching his arms around her, holding her tight. They stood like that for a while before Amy looked up.

"Thanks I needed that," Amy told him. Ty didn't say anything he just smiled at her and bended his head down a little so he looked her directly in the eyes. Amy stood on her toes so she could reach. Amy had no idea how long their sweet kiss lasted but it ended when Mozart got very curious and stuck his muzzle in their faces making them both laugh. Ty kissed her forehead and then rested his own on it. Amy looked up into his emerald green eyes and He looked down into her stormy grey.

"We better go into the stable, I think they'll do it anytime now," Amy said. Ty straighten up and nodded,

They walked to the stable together; Ty had an arm around Amy, which made her fell very protected.

In the stable Scott was preparing the dreadful task. Lou was there with Marion, Tim and Jack.

"You want me to leave?" Ty whispered.

"No please stay," Amy said, Ty nodded.

"Okay I'm ready…um could someone hold his head as I inject the needle?" Scott said.

"I'll do it," Tim said and went inside the box.

Scott then injected the needled. Applejack's eyes looked surprised for a moment but then fell back into the painful look they had before. Then Scott slowly emptied the needle. Applejack's breathing didn't change at first but then it fell slower and slower until at last with one final sign he laid completely still.

"He's gone," Scott said. Him and Tim got up. Lou had started to silently cry so Scott went over to comfort her.

Amy buried her face in Ty's shoulder, he now held her tightly. Tim went over to Marion.

"Well get him out as you leave," He whispered and then gave his wife a hug.

"Amy, Lou, Ty I think it's time for us to leave, this is something you don't want to watch," Marion said her voice cracking over.

Amy let go of Ty so they could walk but he didn't move.

"I'll stay and help if that's okay?" He asked Tim who gave him an judging look but agreed to let him do it.

Marion, Lou and Amy went back inside here brad, Karen and Lee helped cook dinner. Amy excused herself saying she might not be hungry and left very quickly to her room.

A while later Scott, Tim and Ty also came back in again. Scott immediately went over to Lou who was still fighting the tears. Marion walked over to Brad and looked at him questioning.

"We moved him over behind the quarantine stables under a tarpaulin, we'll bury him later," Tim told her very quiet. Marion turned towards Ty.

"Amy is in her room, I think she would like to see you," Marion told him and then he left.

Ty could hear sobbing coming out from Amy's room. He knocked on the door but no answer came so he opened it and went inside. Amy was sitting on the bed desperately trying to wipe away her tears.

"Can I come in?" Ty asked her, she nodded so he closed the door behind him. He sat down next to her and pulled her into him. Amy buried her face in his chest and started crying again. Ty held her and comforted her until she had no more tears left to share. She looked up at him.

"Thank you," Amy said her voice low.

"Thank your mother she send me," Ty said. Amy laughed a little.

"Oh no, I made your shirt all wet," Amy said and pointed at Ty's shirt that had a clear wet stain.

"It's okay I can change it later," Ty answered.

It knocked on the door and Marion stepped in.

"Hey dinners ready if you two are hungry," Marion told them.

"No thanks," Amy said.

"I'm going to decline also," Ty said.

"Okay I understand. If you get hungry later then there will be left over's in the fridge," Marion said smiling and left.

"You don't have to stay for my fault," Amy said feeling a bit guilty.

"I really aren't hungry and maybe I don't have to but I want too," Ty answered making Amy smile.

"That's really sweet, thanks," Amy said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Anything for you," Ty said and kissed her forehead.

Amy closed her eyes going through one hell of a mess the day had been.

"Can I tell you something?" Amy asked Ty, still with her eyes closed.

"Yeah of course," Ty said,

"I really appreciate that you came back in my life Ty, I like having you close," Amy told him, she opened her, sat up straight and looked at him. He looked right back in her eyes.

"Thanks I'm glad you told me that and I'm also glad that you open up to me like that, it takes courage and I like being here, being a part of you life as you said," Ty said. Amy smiled at his kind words and then she leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"I like that part as well," Ty said as the kiss was over and Amy playfully hit him.

"You've got to stop hitting me like that," Ty joked.

"Yeah well you deserve it," Amy smiled.

"Compliments equals hitting? Sorry but I don't see the connection," Ty said.

"No, no compliments equals this," Amy said and gave him another kiss and Ty kissed back and they stayed in the room until it was around midnight. They hadn't noticed the time so they decided to go grab something to eat and then go to bed.

As they were done eating they went back up the stares and off to bed.

"Hey come here," Ty said and grabbed her hand before she went further up the stairs. He bended his head down and kissed her.

"Goodnight Amy," he said as they broke apart.

"Night Ty," Amy said and went to her own room falling as sleep with a smile on her lips.

AN: That's it sorry it took so long, had a lot to do with writing and exams. Oh I hope you like it, the end is a bit dull but I'm tired so it's the best I got. R&R and I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can.


	7. Never Say Never

AN: Hello again here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Read and Review 'cause I absolutely love your reviews!

Chapter 7: Never say Never.

A couple of days had passed since they had put Applejack to sleep. They had buried him the same day behind the quarantine stable were grass was growing wild. There was now bump of dirt showing the newly activities.

Today was the day Amy had promised Daniel and Nick to come and see them at a competition. Since Ben was going too she drove with him. She would have liked Ty to come also but it wasn't his thing so he stayed back helping around at the ranch.

"You okay Amy, your all quiet," Ben asked her.

"Nah I'm fine just thinking about stuff," Amy answered.

"Be careful about that, it could be dangerous," Ben joked.

"Oh is that why you never do it," Amy answered also joking.

"Yes!...wait what?" Ben said and Amy couldn't help but to laugh.

They made it to competition area in good time but there was still very crowded. Ben parked the pickup where there was place and then Amy helped him get Red out of the trailer.

"You'll be fine by you own? I need to find Nick before it starts," Amy asked Ben who nodded.

Amy walked around here and there to find Nick. After awhile Amy felt lost and instead started to try and find back.

"Amy! Over here!" A voice yelled suddenly and Amy turned to find Daniel waving at her like a maniac. Amy waved back and walked over to him.

"Hi Daniel," Amy said as she reached him. He gave her a hug.

"Hi Amy long time no see huh," Daniel said.

"Yes it has been, now where's Nick?" Amy asked.

"Straight to business, I like that," Nick said from inside a horse trailer, "I'll be out in a moment," He said. And a moment later he walked out with some bandages in his hand.

"Hello Amy nice to see you again," Nick said and reached out his hand, Amy shook it politely.

"You to Nick, now why did you need to see me?" Amy asked him.

"Well basically I need help with a horse, you see we get this new mare who's going to foal soon but we have no place to put it, so I was wondering if you at heartland, I heard you had extra help this summer," Nick said. Amy thought about it they did have some extra room and Precious could soon go home also which gave even more room.

"When?" Amy asked him. It depended on the timing.

"Oh in a week or two," Nick answered. Amy thought about it, she really loved foals but who didn't.

"I'll ask my parents if we got room for it and then I'll call you with the answer I get from them, they do own the place after all so it is there decision," Amy told him and he nodded understanding.

"Now I need to get ready, excuse me, Daniel you should get Storm ready, Amy it was nice to see you again," Nick said and left.

"Come on I'll show you storm," Daniel said and walked over behind another horse trailer. Amy followed him and behind the trailer Storm was tied on to it. Amy was happy to see him again and Storm was also happy to see her again. Amy padded her old horse when a female voice broke the silence.

"Daniel there you are, not hiding for me are you?" Ashley said and walked over to her boyfriend.

"Nope not at all, just making sure Amy says hello to Storm," Daniel said and kissed his girlfriend Amy was very interested in storm all of a sudden.

"Hi Amy I hear you have visitors at Heartland this summer is that correct?" Ashley asked Amy.

"Yes that's right Ashley," Amy answered. Amy didn't mind Ashley but they weren't the best friends.

"Well that must really be a help, oh and is it true you have started a summer fling with the guy?" Ashley asked always sticking her nose in other peoples business.

"No were are dating that's different and how do you even know that?" Amy asked her a little irritated.

"Well I know because we had a triple date with Ben, Joni, Soraya and Matt and on of them mentioned we should bring you and you "boyfriend" to so I asked what they meant and got an explanation and it is a summer fling 'cause he's only here for the summer right? So if he is leaving how can it be a serious relationship?" Ashley said with her usual "I-am-better-than-you" voice. Amy excused herself by saying she needed to find Ben. In the mean time she thought about what Ashley had said. was it really just a summer fling? Amy didn't see it like that but what about Ty? How did he see it? Was there more or less to their chemistry?

"Amy!" Ben's voice yelled at her and Amy snapped out of it in time, she was about to walk into a horse. Amy turned and looked after Ben who was ready to go in.

"You okay? You looked completely dazed," Ben asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I was just thinking about something, I'll go find a good seat," Amy said and left.

Ben did great and Him and Red won the first price. They had gotten Red back in the trailer with some difficulty but otherwise everything went smoothly.

"So what were you thinking about?" Ben asked her on the way home.

"Um well Ashley said something that kind of upset me," Amy answered.

"Yeah well she's special type of person not really someone I like but Daniel is cool so I guess every person have some baggage," Ben said. Amy nodded.

Back at Heartland Amy helped Ben get Red out of the Trailer and back into his box (AN: do you call it box or stall?) When Joni joined them.

"Hey handsome," She said and gave Ben a kiss, Amy focused on Red in the mean time, "That was for winning," Joni told him as they broke apart.

"How could you tell?" Ben asked her.

"I've know you for quite some time now so it's kind of obvious," Joni said and laughed and Amy thought they were gong to kiss again.

"Excuse me but could one of you take over here," Amy said and held out Red's reins towards them.

"Oh hi Amy, sure I'll take those," Joni said and then Amy left the couple.

She went into the stables not really knowing what to do or what had been done she went into the house instead. In there she could hear talking from the kitchen. Marion, Tim and Jack was very interested in the Baldwin's explaining about their ranch. When Amy came in she saw that Ty wasn't there and it was only the remaining Baldwin's who was sitting, talking passionately about their home. Amy slowly backed out.

"Amy! How did it go?" Marion asked her. Amy stopped and walked back in a couple of steps.

"Great Storm was happy to see me again and Ben won the first price, Oh by the way Nick wants us to take care of a mare that is suppose to foal, it'll be in a couple of weeks or so but I told him I would talk to you about it first and hear what you say, which reminds me that Precious will be ready to go home soon and do you know were Ty is?" Amy said in one breath.

"Okay one thing at the time sweetie, first if it is in a couple of weeks I think we can handle it and Precious' owner has called and he thinks we should try to shoe her before we send her home, we also have another horse that can be send home and Ty is standing right behind you," Marion said and laughed. Amy spun around and stood face to face with Ty's chin, considering that he was taller than her. Amy took a step back so she could better face him.

"What do you need me for?" Ty asked her. Amy held her finger up as in telling him to wait. She turned back around.

"Okay we need to call Nick to confirm it and who's the other horse?" Amy asked.

"Alberto actually e was ready to go home before but then he got sick, his owners will pick him up by the end of this week," Marion said.

"Okay thanks mom," Amy said and turned to face Ty again, "You come with me," Amy told and went back outside.

"She got that from you," Tim said to his wife and laughed.

"Amy something wrong?" Ty asked they sat on the porch.

"No just needed some alone time with my boyfriend, since everybody else were doing it not alone, I thought it would be nice to spent time with you, alone, I mean you are my boyfriend right? So it's what we should do right?" Amy mumbled. She was nervous so she mumbled.

"Okaaaay you're acting weird, why?" Ty asked confused.

"Ashley, um Daniel's girlfriend say something that made me think," Amy said not really sure if she should say it out loud.

"Okay what was it let me hear," Ty said and smiled.

"Um that because you are leaving that what we have is just a fling and not something real," Amy said a bit low. She looked at her hands when she said it. Ty's smile fell for a bit but then he quickly recovered he turned Amy's face with his hand so she looked at him and then he kissed her.

"So tell something did that seem real to you?" Ty asked after the kiss.

"Yes but…" Amy started but Ty cut her of.

"Then this relationship is also very real, I am your boyfriend after all," He told her and Amy couldn't help but smile at his sweet words.

"Yes you are," Amy said and leaned in to give him another kiss. Both was smiling as they broke apart.

"See nothing to get weird over, I was actually thinking about the same thing today," Ty told her.

"Really?" Amy asked surprised.

"Yeah Lee that little runt made some stupid comment that got me thinking, I actually ended up so lost in thought I forgot what he had said," Ty said. Amy laughed.

"Guess we both had our thinking time for today." Amy said and rested up against him. Ty put his arm around her.

"Well that's just sweet," Joni said as she walked over to them. Amy sat up straight again but Ty didn't let go.

"At least I don't make out with my boyfriend in front of everybody," Amy teased.

"Ha, ha well you can still make it, oh and that reminds me that me and Ben are doing another double date with Matt and Soraya and we would like you to join. If you want to," Joni told Amy who looked at Ty.

"Sounds fun," he smiled.

"When is it?" Amy asked.

"You two are quite the dynamic duo and it's Friday night, tomorrow morning," Joni told them. Amy looked at Ty who nodded.

"Sure we'd like to," She answered.

"Great I'll tell the others," Joni said and left probably to find Ben.

"That'll be fun," Ty said.

"Yeah it will," Amy answered and leaned back into him.

Later that day at dinnertime Ben and Joni went home and Amy checked the stables to see if anything was missing to be done. Afterwards she went inside just as dinner was served.

"Everybody dinner's ready," Jack yelled and everybody went to the kitchen. Today's meal was chicken.

"Looks good Jack," Tim told him.

"Thank you Tim," Jack answered.

They all started eating and everybody talked and laughed. Amy looked around with a feeling that this seemed right. A hand took hers under the table and Amy looked to her left were Ty was sitting.

"What's on your mind? You look all nostalgic," Ty, asked her.

"Nothing, just enjoying being so many at dinner," Amy answered.

"Yeah It's going to be really quiet when you guys get back but on the bright side I don't have to cook a feast every night," Jack said and they all laughed. Ty and Amy's hand stayed intervened under the rest of dinner. After dinner was eaten everyone retreated to the living room except Ty and Amy who went back out on the porch. Amy was in Ty's arms feeling very comfy. They were sitting there laughing, kissing and enjoying them selves and each other. In the living room their parents shot glances out of the window.

"Ah young love, how sweet it is," Jack said.

"Ah, young love, how it makes me want to puke!" Lee said.

"LEE!" Karen said sternly.

"Sorry mom," Lee said and looked down in shame.

"You know someday you're going to fall in love like that," Brad told his youngest son.

"Yeah well hopefully I wont be like those two," Lee said and the others laughed at that. Lee left the room after that.

"It's not going to be easy for them when we leave," Karen said.

"Yeah I know, Amy is going to take it hard, how do you think Ty will take it?" Marion asked.

"Probably pretty hard to but he wouldn't show it though," Brad answered, Karen nodding.

"Maybe if they are meant to be, they'll figure it out," Lou said, Scott was holding her hand with Holly half asleep in his lap.

"Maybe dear, maybe," Tim told his daughter.

"I think that right now they're not thinking so much about that," Scott commented, which he was right in.

Later when it was getting very dark and they had to turn on the porch light on. Holly had been asleep for awhile sitting in her fathers lap and Lou decided to put her into bed and then go to bed her self. Scott stayed. Marion and Karen went to bed an hour later, leaving the men. Amy and Ty were still outside but Amy was starting to feel tired so she said she wanted to go to bed. Ty kissed her goodnight and then she went inside and to bed smiled by the lovely night it had been. Ty stayed on the porch and gazed into the stars. He had lied to Amy earlier today; he did in fact remember what Lee had said. He had said, "What are you going to do when we leave? You can't bring her with us and you can't stay either, which some might interoperate as your not meant to be," and Ty was still thinking about that because unfortunately Lee might be right. So Ty had decided to enjoy it as much he could now and hope that a solution would appear. Ty went inside to find a room full of men,

"Ah you still alive, we thought Amy might have killed you," Brad joked.

"Ha ha very funny dad," Ty said without any laughter in his voice and sat down in an empty chair.

"Something wrong?" Brad asked him.

"Nah just tired, what time is it anyway?" Ty asked.

"It's eleven thirty-three," Tim answered.

"That late," Ty said surprised.

"Well you where kind of preoccupied to notice time," Scott said. The rest of the men chuckled.

"Okay guess that's my cue to leave, night," Ty said and went to his guestroom. It was very small but all right for a summer. Hopefully there would be more nights like this with Amy, was the last thing he thought before he fell asleep.

The next morning Ty awoke by hammering on the pips again. He got up and took a short shower himself before he got dressed and went down to the kitchen. In the kitchen was Amy making coffee.

"Do you really have to so harsh on the pips? I thought they were fixed," Ty sat and walked up to her.

"Oh they are I just like spending time with you," Amy answered teasingly.

"So you woke me up this early?" Ty asked. Amy nodded. "Your going to pay for that," Ty said and leaned in to kiss her. Their kiss didn't last long because someone fake coughed in the doorway.

"I guess that's one kind of breakfast," Lou laughed as she walked in with Holly behind her.

"Lou!" Amy said and blushed.

"Relax, I won't tell them I found you making out in the kitchen," Lou said and got breakfast ready for Holly.

"In the Kitchen? So last night weren't enough?" Scott asked as he joined them.

"Lou do something about your husband or I'll hurt him," Amy said.

"Scott don't annoy my little sister, that's my job," Lou laughed.

"And I thought my family was weird in the mornings," Ty said making the rest of them laugh. He helped making breakfast and soon the rest came down to join them. After they were done eating everyone was ready to a new day at Heartland.

AN: okay that's it, got my Spanish exam today so if there is no update this week it means I died. Um I made a list of songs I have used as titles for chapters on my profile if you interested in listening to them and also I have some basic ideas to the story but I need some small once to fill in between, you got any? If you do please tell

REVIEWS!


	8. A Drop In The Ocean

**AN: YOU GUYS ROCK! The fact that you read and review (keep doing that, its an order!) and put my story on your alert lists really makes me want to keep writing, so thank you very much! And no I did not die the reason why it's been taking so long is lack of inspiration.**

Chapter 8: A drop in the Ocean.

Ty was waiting for Amy to finish. It was Friday night.

"I didn't know you could be this girly," He teased from the other side of the door just as Amy opened it and stepped into the hallway.

"Well, I am a girl after all, and I was just trying to get all the hay out of my hair. Now lets go," Amy said and gave him a quick kiss before they went down the stairs.

"We're going now," Amy said into the living room.

"Have fun!" an answer came from within it.

They walked out hand in hand and jumped and took off in Ty's pickup.

"You look very nice by the way," Ty told her.

"Thanks," Amy said. She hadn't done that much with herself, really. She really just changed into some clothes that wasn't used in the stables.

"Um, right or left?" Ty asked Amy at crossroads.

"Right," Amy answered.

"Thanks. You know you're kind of like a live GPS for the night," Ty said. Amy laughed.

They made it to the pizzeria with Amy as guide. When they got inside Soraya waved to them from their table. It was only Matt and her.

"Hey you two, come sit!" Soraya commanded.

"Yes Madame!" Amy said and sat down with the table, Ty followed.

"Soraya is very controlling today," Matt said jokingly and then threw his arms up to protect himself from his girlfriend. Amy and Ty laughed at the couple.

"What's so funny?" Ben asked. Him and Joni had apparently _just_ arrived.

"Or better why is Soraya trying to kill Matt," Joni asked as she sat down. Ben held out her chair before he sat down himself.

"He called Soraya controlling," Amy answered; and both Joni and Ben agreed to that it made perfect sense then.

They ordered a large family pizza that they could share.

"Do you often do this?" Ty asked.

"Us? Well, quite often... Amy? Never!" Soraya answered, rolling her eyes at Amy.

"Never?" Ty asked looking at Amy.

"I don't date much," Amy said not meeting his eyes. Ty smiled.

"I'm glad, if you did maybe there wouldn't have been room for me in your life," Ty whispered so only she could hear it. Amy smiled, and wondered how come Ty always knew exactly what to say?

They chattered, laughed, and had fun. Soraya invited them to a party she held at the end of summer. Both Amy and Ty agreed to go.

When they came back to Heartland it was nine. It was one of those long summer nights and the sun had yet to go down.

"It's a beautiful today. The weather is perfect." Ty said more as a statement than anything else.

"Yeah it is, shame it's too late to take a ride," Amy said.

"It's never too late to go riding," Ty said suggestively. Amy looked at him judging if he was serious and wanted to go or just said it just to say it.

"Okay but a short one," Amy said and got out of the pickup. Ty followed.

"Take Mozart, I'll get Precious so she has one last ride before she gets picked up tomorrow," Amy said as they then went to get the horses ready.

"What about the others?" Amy asked Ty, once they were ready. She looked towards the house.

"Just forget about them for a second and enjoy the weather," Ty said smiling.

"If you insist," Amy answered smiling. Ty's good mood was irresistible and Amy couldn't help it but to be smitten by it.

They saddled up and rode away.

"To the lake?" Ty asked.

"No I have a better idea and it's a place you haven't seen before," Amy answered. She and Ty had been out riding after their trip to the lake but there was still a place he hadn't seen. Now was a perfect time to go there.

Amy rode ahead showing Ty the way, it was up hill most of the time and even better it wasn't so far away from the ranch so they could get home in no time at all. Soon they were at their destination. Amy got down from Precious and tied her to a fallen tree, Ty did the same. They were up high on a hill not as tall as a mountain but still very high. From there you had the view of lowlands with the sun going down in the horizon. Ty walked up to Amy and put his arms around her.

"Its gorgeous..." He said staring at the magical sunset.

"Yeah I really like it here," Amy said. They stood there for a while just enjoying the view of the sundown.

Amy was in Ty's arms. It was a perfect and romantic moment. Nothing else really seemed to matter all of sudden.

They both decided to sit down. Amy stayed in Ty's strong arms and didn't feel like leaving it anytime soon. Ty thought close to the same. He didn't feel like letting go of Amy and really enjoyed to have her so close. Amy leaned up against his chest and from their new position they kept watching the sundown. Amy signed in happiness of such a perfect moment.

"Something wrong?" Ty asked.

"No nothing, everything is perfect," Amy answered and gave him a smile.

"Yeah it seems that way doesn't it? If it could only be like this always," Ty said smiling back.

"You really wish that?" Amy asked him.

"Of course! If it could always be summer I wouldn't have to leave and then we could be alone together like this, always," Ty told her. Amy had no idea that he could be that romantic.

"Always sounds good," Amy said and if possible snuggled even close to Ty, "I'll remember this moment," She thought out loud. Ty smiled and kissed her hair.

"Your hair is tickling me," Ty chuckled. Amy laughed.

"Sorry," Amy said and changed her position so she was sitting next to him but still very close. The sun was almost down now.

"Hey come here for a second," Ty said and leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was sweeter and much longer than usual. They were too preoccupied to realize that the sun had gone down.

"I think we better get back," Amy said and sighed, she honestly didn't want to go. Ty nodded reluctantly; he didn't want to go either. They both got up from the ground and rode home. After they had finished taking care of Mozart and Precious they went inside the house. There was noise coming from the living room.

"Hey guys, we're back," Amy said and walked into the room.

"Oh hey did you guys have fun?" Marion asked.

"With the dinner _and _riding," Karen said with the smallest hint of anger in her voice.

"You noticed that?" Amy asked embarrassed.

"Yes we did, we are glad that you like each other but you're stretching our trust," Marion answered.

"Right... I'm really sorry mom," Amy said, immediately submitting.

"Yes, I apologize also," Ty said. Tim sent him a harsh, judging look.

"I think I'll go to bed," Amy said and left. Ty stayed until the awkwardness forced him to leave as well.

He went to his room to find Lee in it.

"What are you doing here?" Ty asked his little brother.

"Someone's in a bad mood. What's the matter? Trouble in paradise?" Lee said.

"Oh, go away, will you?" Ty sighed, he wasn't in the mood for arguments.

"Fine! I just thought you'd be happy to hear that mom and dad was considering somethin' 'bout you and moving... but I think that little stunt you pulled just now might have ruined it. Hah! See ya," Lee said on his way out, he stopped in the door to see if Ty would ask what he was talking about.

"Remember to close the door behind you... Thanks," Ty said and laid down on the bed starring up in the ceiling. Not long after; someone knocked on the door and walked in. Ty signed.

"Lee I told you…Oh, sorry mom, thought you were Ty." Ty said sitting up when he saw it's was his mother.

"It's okay, I'm guessing Lee has been bothering you, again. You know, you two have grown more and more apart," Karen said and sat down on the foot of the bed.

"You're here because of Lee?" Ty asked, a bit confused he thought she would be here because of what happened before hand.

"No, I'm not. Listen honey, it's just that you and Amy seem really attached to each other. And maybe that's not a good thing considering that we are leaving," Karen began.

"I am aware of that and Amy is, too." Ty answered. I'm not going to like this conversation, Ty thought.

"All right but just think of the consequences of getting too attached," Karen said as she left the room.

"Night," Ty told her as she was closing the door.

"Night Ty," Karen said.

Amy, on the other hand, had had no conversations and for once she had fallen asleep early. But then she also awoke early but it wouldn't be long before someone else awoke too Amy knew. Sure enough not 10 minutes after she'd woken up and gone down to sit in the living room she could hear someone come down the stairs. The person, whoever it was, went into the kitchen. Amy stayed in the living room. Things had gotten a little weird ever since her and Ty had made it official that they were dating. And if it were one of the Baldwin's then Amy would prefer not to go in.

She turned her back to the hall and looked out of the window. Everything looked so peaceful outside. How the horses was just waking up and some that had slept in the paddock was already grazing. Suddenly, someone had laid their arms around her. Amy made a surprised sound. She could recognize Ty's chuckle.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you," he said, Amy could hear it in his voice that he was smiling wide.

"It's okay I wasn't scared, just surprised," Amy said and leaned back resting up against him. Ty leaned in and rested his head on her shoulder.

"You didn't bang on the pipes this morning," Ty said. Amy laughed.

"I think Jack fixed them, finally," Amy said.

"Good I was kind of getting tired of getting woken up like that," Ty said. Amy laughed again. Ty knew how to make her smile and laugh, it was great.

"I hear someone coming down. Maybe we shouldn't be standing like this when they come down here?" Ty said and let go of Amy.

"Okay but first," Amy quickly gave him a kiss.

"Again? This is starting to become a habit," Lou said from the doorway looking at the two teens. Amy blushed furiously.

"LOU!" She half yelled, embarrassed. Lou just laughed and went into the kitchen.

The rest of morning was uneventful and when Ben and Joni came to work Amy and Ty went out and helped them. The rest of the day was quiet and nothing exiting happened. Around three o'clock Precious was picked up by her owners. They thanked both Amy and Ty for their help.

"You did good," Amy told Ty, taking his hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks, but I think it was more you than me," Ty said.

"No! Come on you did most the work," Amy said back. Ty laughed.

"Okay how it was an equal job? Truce?" Ty asked. Amy pretended to ponder it.

"Okay, deal," She said and smiled.

"Hey you two, warm weather huh?" Ben said from behind them.

"Yeah it is," Ty said, they turned. Amy nodded.

"How about something to cool off?" He asked. Without warning Joni had (from behind) thrown a bucket of cold water at Amy and Ty.

Amy screeched as the water hit her. Ty didn't make a sound but he looked just as surprised.

"JONI!" Amy shrieked. Joni was laughing so hard she dropped the bucket.

"Sorry…I…just…couldn't…help…myself," Joni said between giggles.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for this!" Amy said angrily but in a calm way. Joni gasped mockingly and ran. Amy right at her heels.

"Hey! Stop your girlfriend from killing mine!" Ben called to Ty.

"Why? She does kind of deserve it," Ty answered and picked up the bucket. Ben looked at him and was about to say something when Joni came running and used him for hiding. In the meantime (without anyone of them noticing) Ty had refilled the bucket with water and gone back. He tapped Amy on the shoulder and she turned towards him.

"I thought you could use this," Ty said and gave her the bucket. Amy took it and turned back towards Ben and Joni smiling mischievously.

That was the beginning to the water fight. Sometimes it was couple against couple, then it would be boys versus girls, or just complete chaos where it was everyone for themselves.

It all ended when they all were too tired to run anymore.

"We should get dried up," Amy said looking down at herself; she was completely drenched.

"Yeah good idea. We all look like we could have been in 'Blue Crush'," Joni said.

"I like the look on you," Ben told Joni. Ty fake coughed before they started making out in the middle of everything.

"Right, um, mind if I borrow some dry clothes from you Amy?" Joni asked a bit flustered.

"Sure, I might have something that'll fit," Amy said.

"Um, I'll just wait for mine to dry I need to sweep the hay away inside the stables so it shouldn't take long," Ben said as Joni nodded.

"Well I'm changing," Ty announed before he, Amy, and Joni all went inside.

In the hall Tim met them.

"That looked like fun," Tim said as he saw them, taking in their appearance.

"It was," Amy answered and they went up the stairs.

Once in Amy's room; Joni and Amy quickly found some new, dry clothes.

"So you and Ben seem to be doing just fine," Amy said suggestively, winking at Joni.

"Oh we are," Joni blushed.

"You're blushing! I've never seen you blush, something happen between you two?" Amy asked curiously.

"Um…we kind of took it a step further," Joni said. Amy first looked confused but then she got it.

"Forget I asked," She nervously laughed.

"Okay, what about you and Ty? You guys seem to be going pretty good, too." Joni said changing the subject away from her. Amy blushed a bit too.

"Nice subject change, and yes were doing fine," Amy answered.

"I think you're doing a bit more than fine," Joni said, giggling a bit.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Oh come on! I've seen the way you look at him. You, my friend, are in _love_," Joni said.

Amy stood still she never thought about that.

"But I've only know him for what? Three weeks, that's not very long," Amy said.

"Well there is certain people that believe in a little thing called 'love at first sight'. Ever heard of that?" Joni asked.

"Of course I have, but it doesn't mean I believe in it..." Amy said. Was she lying to herself?

"Fine. Believe what you want but I can see the truth written all over your face," Joni said.

"And what about Ty?" Amy asked nervously.

"Not sayin'... It's better you find out on your own." Joni answered and they left.

Amy used the rest of day thinking about what Joni had said. Love at first sight? Oh come on that only happened in movies and cheesy love stories not in real life. It was fiction not fact but was Joni right and was it self-denying?

"Earth to Amy;" Lou waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" Amy said, snapping out of it to stare at Lou.

"Hello and welcome to earth. Now what's on your mind? You've been distant all night and didn't say a thing at dinner, what going on?" Lou asked her. Amy had gone back out in the stables and sat in the feed room. She hadn't noticed Lou entering the room. Had there been others too without her noticing?

"Um, well, I just have a lot on my mind it's nothing serious really," Amy said. Lou gave her a look that said, 'I don't believe you'

"So you just went out here to think about something that's 'a lot' but 'nothing serious'?" Lou asked.

"Yes," Amy signed.

"Okay I'll guess I'll go back to the house then," Lou said and walked out.

"Lou, when you were with Scott, how did you know you…um…fell in love with him," Amy asked not so sure if Lou was the right person to ask but she had to get some sort of advice from someone. Lou stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at her little sister.

"Well I don't know, at some point I just did, like poof," Lou answered smiling at the memory.

"Poof?" Amy asked confused.

"Poof," Lou nodded and left Amy alone. Amy looked at her reflection in a window. She knew the truth now.

Amy not long after went back inside. In the living room everyone was talking. Amy walked over and sat down on an empty spot on the couch. Ty gave her a curious look; she mouthed 'Later' to him.

"Oh Ames, would you mind get the coffee can?" Marion asked her and then went back into her conversation.

Amy got up and went into the kitchen. The coffeemaker was done and Amy got the can ready.

"Something wrong? You have seemed out of it most of the afternoon," Ty said behind her. Amy turned towards him smiling.

"Nope I just had something to think about," Amy answered.

"May I ask about what?" Ty asked. Amy smiled, nodded and gestured for him to come closer. Ty walked up to her confused.

"I think I'm falling for you, big time," Amy answered nervously. Scared of how he would react. Ty blinked not knowing what he should say. Amy turned back around.

"Silence says more than words," She whispered a bit hurt.

"In that case…" Ty said and put his hand on her shoulder and made her face him again then he kissed her. It was one of those kisses that had your emotions in it.

"Whoa," Amy said as they broke apart.

"That's what I think every time I look at you," Ty said low, Amy blushed.

"We better get this in before they send out a search party," Amy joked and pointed at the coffee can. Ty laughed and nodded.

**AN: All done, thank god! Again sorry it took so long and to warn you it might take a while again before Chapter 9 comes up because I have one exam left and I have no inspiration at all anymore only a little. Again Read and Review 'cause you're so awesome when you do it! **

**And to "haha" (whoever you might be) I am not going to pump it up to an "M" and give you some action, that's not my intension with THIS story but in something else I might. **

**And Thanks to my beta for help with grammar ****.**


	9. My Heart

**AN: read and review.**

Chapter 9: My Heart.

The summer heat was unbearable today. Jack had said that with humidity level this high that it would definitely start to rain; if not it was bound to produce a storm.

"Wow, I don't want to say this out loud in case Joni hears it, but I really need to be cooled down," Ben told Amy as they were walking some of the horses from the stable to the paddock. Amy laughed.

"Yeah, I was kind of thinking the same," She answered. Ben smiled at her.

"Hey! I'm the only girl you are allowed to smile at," Joni joked as opened the gate to the paddock. Ben and Amy laughed.

"You know that no matter who I'm smiling at, you are the only one for me," Ben said to Joni.

"Get a room and preferably not one at Heartland," Amy said. Ben laughed and Joni blushed.

"Why? Will it be preoccupied by you and Ty?" Ben joked and Amy gave him an evil stare that effectually shut him up.

"Sooo, when is the mare coming?" Joni asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow, I'm really looking forward to it," Amy answered.

They let the horse go and went back out of the paddock. Joni closed the gate. They started to walk back to the stables.

"Speaking of pregnancy, Lou didn't look too well this morning. Has the nausea hit her?" Joni asked concerned.

"Yes is has, she says that it's even worse than the first time," Amy answered.

"How hard can it be? To me it kind of seems that your over exaggerating " Ben said.

Both Amy and Joni looked at him with a stern look.

"You're a guy," Amy started.

"Which means that you wouldn't understand," Joni finished. The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Ben rolled his eyes.

"I'm a guy too! Does that mean I wouldn't understand either?" Ty asked poking his head out of a stall door.

"Depends," Joni said.

"On what?" Ty asked curious.

"If you think that women are exaggerating about pregnancies and morning sickness," Amy answered. Ty thought about it.

"No, your sister didn't look well this morning and I never heard her complain about anything, so no I don't think so," Ty answered.

"Guess it's just you then, Ben!" Joni said and laughing went into the stables with Ben after her looking confused.

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Ty asked Amy.

"Nope," Amy said and moved closer to give him a kiss.

"Excuse me," A male voice said. Amy jumped away from Ty in surprise.

"Dad…I, um," Amy started not knowing what to say. Ty didn't meet the glare that Tim was giving him.

"Amy, your sister is looking for you. She's in the house," Tim told his daughter.

"Okay I'll go. If he tries to kill you run to somewhere up hill. He doesn't have the strength to follow," Amy whispered the last thing she said so quietly, only Ty could hear it. He chuckled and Amy left.

"Um…I should get back to work," Ty said. Gesturing with his hand back into the stall that he was mucking out.

"Before you go, Ty, I'd like to have a word with you man to man," Tim said. Ty nodded reluctantly. _What was it with these one-to-one talks?_ Ty thought

"Well, you see, I know you two have a liking for each other but have you thought about what you'll do when you go home?" Tim asked him.

"Um... Not really that much sir, but I'll keep contact with Amy. I'm not going to break her heart if that's what your worried about," Ty said and sighed by the thought of leaving.

"You see that is exactly what I worry about. And as her father I'm not suppose to like any of her boyfriends," Tim joked but maintaining seriousness. Ty chuckled a little and thought of what to say.

"I wont break her heart ever, 'cause if I do that mine will surely break along with it," Ty confessed. Tim was surprised at the words but smiled.

"That was just what I wanted to hear but, I'm still going to pretend I don't like you," Tim joked and laughed, Ty nervously joined.

"I'll let you get back to work, now. Nice talkin' to ya, Ty." Tim said and left. Leaving Ty alone who had been thrown out it so much by their conversation that he had to look around before he could remember what he was doing.

Later that day when all the stalls had been mucked out Ty was standing watching Amy try to capture Mozart who was clearly playing around. He tried his best not to laugh out loud so he was smiling big.

"It's not funny," A rather frustrated Amy said.

"Sorry it just looks like fun," Ty smiled. Amy stung her tongue out at him. Ty whistled and reached out his hand to get Mozart's attention and it worked. The horse walked over him and nudged his hand, which Ty opened to reveal a mint pastille in. Mozart happily took the treat. Amy came from the side and hooked the roped onto Mozart.

"Thanks," She said and smiled at him.

"Your very welcome," Ty said and smiled back.

"So, what did my father want to talk to you about?" Amy asked.

"Oh just that whole 'break-my-daughter's-heart-and-you'll-regret-it' thing," Ty said and opened the gate so she could walk Mozart through and closed it behind her.

"Yeah, he's really protective... Sorry!" Amy said.

"Nah, it's all right, don't apologize," Ty said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Something wrong?" Amy asked him.

"Well, um, he also asked me what we'll do when I leave and I've kind of been thinking about that a lot lately," Ty explained

"Oh right." she paused, "Well... I don't know, I try not to think about it to be honest," Amy said. They were walking Mozart to the paddock that were furthest away from the house because he had been in a smaller one for most of the day and needed to stretch his legs and Mozart was also a stallion so he could not be in just any paddock.

An awkward silence then formed between them until they had put Mozart in the paddock and watched him canter around.

"Listen, I didn't mean it to create awkwardness between us," Ty said.

"I know. And it's okay I think we need to talk about it but isn't it a bit early I mean there's still three weeks left of summer more or less," Amy said she didn't like talking about it 'cause thinking about it, well... hurt.

"You do know we're leaving in two weeks, right?" Ty asked her.

"No, I forgot about that," Amy said and looked down. Ty put an arm around her.

"It'll be fine," Ty said and just then a single raindrop fell down and hit Amy on top of the head.

"I think it's going to start to rain soon so we better finish our work quickly," Amy said and so they did; but the sky grew dark and the rain started pouring down before they could finish and soon they all went inside.

Amy, Joni, Ben and Ty stood completely drenched in the hallway.

"Talk about déjà vu," Amy said. Joni nodded in agreement.

Marion came walking from the kitchen with some towels.

"Here, I think you could use these," She said and handed them the towels they all thanked her happily and started drying themselves up the best that they could.

"Then there were the smart ones that stayed inside," Lee said as he walked from the kitchen to the living room.

"Don't you mean the lazy ones?" Ty asked his little brother. Lee gave him an evil glare but didn't say anything.

"Do you two even like each other?" Joni asked Ty.

"Sure, I like him when he's not being an annoying brat," Ty answered.

"But you think he's like that always," Amy said.

"Oh yeah... good point," Ty said. They all laughed and Amy and Ty went to get some dry clothes on. Joni and Ben went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

Amy found quickly some clothes and went back down again. She joined them in the kitchen and sat down next to Joni.

"Coffee?" Marion asked Amy, who nodded.

"I think it was more fun to get drenched in water before now," Ben said, Joni laughed.

"I can agree to that," Ty said as he joined them.

"Coffee Ty?" Marion asked him also.

"Yes thank you," Ty answered politely as he sat down.

"That's great guys! Now I know what I'm doing tomorrow!" Joni joked and the guys looked at her in horror.

"You should see your faces," Amy laughed and Joni joined in.

"So Jack any news on the weather report?" Tim asked.

"Nope, I'm sorry but I think the rain I'll last for most of the evening; so I hope you finished up most of your work," Jack said the last part was directed towards the youth.

"We did grandpa but I might have to run out and get the night food done at some point," Amy said.

"I'll go help you when it's time," Tim said.

"Yeah me too but right now I'm going to go have a look to see how your sister is," Marion said and left.

"How is she by the way?" Karen asked.

"Not well," Tim said.

"I think she was doing a little bit better when I visited her," Amy said.

"Well that's good to hear," Karen said. Tim nodded.

"I still don't see the problem," Ben said. All the women at the table looked at him. Ty who was sitting next to him turned towards him.

"Don't look them in the eyes. They can smell your fear," He joked.

"Yes, better to just look down and back away slowly," Tim said also joking.

"If they should attack run in zigzags then they wont be able to catch you," Brad chuckled.

"You guys are hilarious," Amy said trying her best not to laugh.

"It's hard to believe you're angry when you're smiling," Ty pointed out, Amy just smiled sweetly at him as a response.

"You two are the cutest, AV!" Joni said and Amy had kicked her under the table.

Ben, Jack, Karen, Brad and Tim laughed. Amy looked down in embarrassment blushing so she didn't notice the questioning look that Ty gave her.

Marion came down again a little after.

"Okay... She still feels sick so she wont have anything to eat at the moment, Scott is still with her," Marion told them.

"Well hopefully we can still eat right?" Jack jokingly asked.

"Of course dad," Marion smiled at him.

It wasn't until after dinner had been eaten that Amy went out in the stables to feed the horses with Marion. Tim had stayed to help Jack with the dishes.

"Amy can I ask you something?" Marion said.

"Sure mom, anything," Amy said.

They were in the feed room filling up the buckets.

"It's about you and Ty. You seem to be quite attached to him," Marion stated.

"And?" Amy asked a bit unsure about the whole thing now.

"Do you think it's wise? I mean he is leaving in two weeks," Marion said.

"Not you too, dad already talked about this with Ty, okay? We have it under control! We'll keep contact and they do live in the same state as us so it won't be that difficult and I care a lot about him so I'll do my best. you know I can't believe your asking me about this because you're the one that always say that we should do our best to keep those we love in our life," Amy said a tad bit frustrated.

"I do say that but Amy do you really feel that?" Marion asked her daughter. Amy looked questioning at her mother but then she got it.

"Yes, if what your asking is 'do I love him?': then yes I do." Amy answered surprised by how firm she sounded. Amy blushed a bit and continued working a little faster. Marion didn't know what to say after that so they just worked in silence when it was all done they went back inside.

Amy went straight up the stares and to her room. Marion walked into the living room where everybody else was sitting.

"Got it all done?" Tim asked.

"Yep," Marion answered.

"Something wrong with Amy?" Jack asked worriedly. Ty, who was busy reading a book (not paying any mind to the conversation till Amy's name came up), looked up.

"Oh now, she's fine," Marion answered Jack, whom nodded. The conversation continued on for a while then Marion got up and walked over to Ty.

"Hey I think you should go talk with Amy," Marion told him. He gave her a puzzled look but did as she suggested.

He left the room leaving the book on the table and walked up the stairs. He knocked on her door and then walked in.

"Hey sorry your mom sent me up…again," Ty said and sat down next to her on the bed.

"She's doing that a lot lately," Amy commented as she moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder, as he put his arm around her.

"My mom wanted to talk to me about the leaving thing also, I think I surprised her a bit," Amy told him.

"Yeah how'd you do that?" Ty asked.

"Well she asked me how we'd handle it and my answer kind of ended up in me telling me how I feel about you," Amy said.

"You got my attention," Ty said. Amy sat up straight and looked at him.

"I love you," she said looking him right in the eyes. She hadn't said it before now. He knew that she liked him and was falling for him but they had never said those three words to each other before.

Amy watched Ty's facial expression it hadn't changed but his eyes had gotten the kindest look in them and he smiled sweetly at her.

"That's really good 'cause I love you too," He said and Amy breathed out in relief, and also noticing that she had held her breath.

Amy smiled back, leaned in and kissed him.

**Important AN! I will be gone, as in "away from my computer" for a week or less which means I wont have time to write and there already is longer and longer time between updates so this is just going to take a little longer but hold on.**

**On another note I have started another story call "Dusk of the Dead" and yes it is about zombies so it is very different than this but check it out if you want to the second chapter should be out soon.**

**And remember to look on my profile for songs if you interested in music.**

**And Beta A.K.A. MysteriousCavaliersFan thank you so much! You the best. **


	10. You're Not Alone

**AN: sorry it took so long, didn't have any inspiration until I got an alert to a heartland story called "how easy is love"**

**Please give me reviews it might give me more inspiration.**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything**

Chapter 10: You're Not Alone.

The mare had arrived on Heartland hours earlier without any trouble and was at the moment settling in. Her name was Queen Anne and she had gotten the largest stall that was at Heartland. Amy was standing outside of her stall watching Queen Anne.

"You look worried," Ty said as he stood beside her and gently put his arm around her.

"Is it that obvious?" Amy asked retorically. Ty chuckled.

"All right where's your head at pretty girl?" Ty asked her.

"Well actually…I'm worried about Queen Anne," Amy said lying.

"She'll be fine, you have dealt with mares before," Ty said, not noticing she was lying.

"I know but I'm always worried when we get a pregnant mare," Amy said which was true. Ty held her a little tighter.

"It'll be all right. Promise. And by the way dinners ready, I was sent…Again," Ty said the last word came out rather grumpy. Amy laughed.

"Well come on then errand boy," Amy teased and as revenge Ty chased her out of the stable.

Inside the house at the dinner table everyone was waiting, again except Lou who still had morning sickness.

"Hey you two, wash your hands and join us," Marion said from the table. They both nodded and did as she said.

"How's Queen Anne?" Tim asked.

"Oh she's fine," Amy answered.

"Well that's good," Tim said and turned towards Brad resuming their conversation. The dinner went quietly. The main talking went from horses to farming to family to Lou and the pregnancy but then Holly asked how babies were made and the conversation very quickly changed back to farming.

Ty and Amy were sitting next to each other. Ty had his hand on Amy's thigh under the table. A small sweet gesture that made Amy's heart smile and her along with it. She looked at Ty who gave her his sweet smile.

"Thanks for dinner," Amy said and got up. Ty followed.

"Yep it tasted really good, I'm going to miss this when we get back home," Ty said.

"HEY! My dinner's are great too," Brad protested.

"Sure thing dad," Ty teased. Brad looked at Lee and Karen for help.

"I've got no comments," Lee chuckled. Brad turned towards his wife who suddenly seemed more interested in the tablecloth.

Ty and Amy left and didn't here the rest of that conversation. Hand in hand they went outside and just walked around Heartland.

"Not to get all sentimental but I'm really going to miss this place, a lot," Ty stated. Amy looked at him smiling.

"It's going to take awhile getting used to not having you here," Amy said honestly.

Ty squished her hand and looked at her smiling. He stopped and leaned down giving her a kiss. When Ty straighten back up Amy rested her head against his chest.

"If I don't let go, does that mean you'll stay?" Amy asked jokingly. Ty chuckled.

"That would be great but unfortunately I don't think I can also if I don't go you wont have an excuse to come and see our ranch," Ty said.

"I'll look forward to that," Amy said and stepped back a little looking up at Ty smiling.

Inside the house Marion and Karen was watching their children embracing each other outside.

"It's going to be hard on them," Marion said.

"Maybe, some couples make it trough the distance," Karen answered.

"Let's hope, I think they're a good match," Marion smiled, glancing at Karen.

"I have to agree on that," Karen complied.

"I disagree," Lee said from behind them, causing them to turn around and look at him.

"Oh don't be such a stick in the mud, Ty didn't say anything like that to you when you had a girlfriend," Karen told his son, who suddenly blushed slightly.

"That was different and I have to go," Lee answered, clearly embarrassed as he walked into the other room hastily.

The two older women looked at each other and laughed, then their husbands walked into the room.

"So Scott and Lou got an idea that we all went out for dinner with everyone!" Tim told the two women.

"And who is everyone?" Marion asked Tim.

"Me, you, your dad, Nancy, Karen, Brad, Ty, Amy, Lee, Lou, Scott, Holly, Soraya, Matt, Ben and Joni who overheard the idea suggested that we invited her younger sister, Penelope as well," Tim summoned up all in one breath.

"She has a little sister?" Karen asked.

"Yeah she's around Lee's age and I think it would be a great idea but maybe we should just hold a barbeque thing instead," Marion suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea! And of course the men would be in charge of food," Karen said, winking at Marion.

"Of course, I'm in," Brad said.

"Yeah me too," Tim agreed.

"So let's say this weekend then... If we find someone else that wants to come along we can invite them as well," Marion said. The rest agreed and went to tell the others. Yet neither Marion nor Tim could find Amy. Instead they found Lee in Casady's box.

"Hey Lee, have you heard about the BBQ that we are holding?" Tim asked him.

"Dad told me and it sound awesome," He answered and smiled politely.

"Great now you haven't seen Amy around some where?" Marion asked him.

"She's rode out to the lake with Ty so I'll bet she's preoccupied," Lee answered. Tim and Marion looked at each other.

"Okay thanks Lee," Marion said and left. Tim stayed.

"You like him, Casady I mean?" Tim asked Lee.

"Yeah, he reminds me of my first pony," Lee answered.

"Every horse here has a story, we found Casady in a old teardown stable it looked like he hadn't eaten in days," Tim explained reminiscence.

"What about the owner's?" Lee asked clearly interested.

"Well it's kind of a long story," Tim said.

"I think I got time," Lee said smiling.

And then Tim began explaining.

At the lake Ty and Amy had gone swimming because of the warm weather and because Ty "accidently" had pushed Amy in which meant she had pulled him in as well. Now they where just swimming around. Amy swam over to Ty and put her hands on his shoulders, while still treating water so she didn't push him down.

"Hey come here, this is for getting me in the water," She said as flirtatiously she could and leaned in as to give him a kiss. He leaned in too and slowly closed his eyes. In split of a second Amy pushed him under the water.

"HEY! That's so not fair," Ty said as he got back up.

"Neither is pushing me in," Amy replied.

"Well I just couldn't help my self, it was irresistible and so are you to me," Ty told her making Amy blush and to hide it she stopped treating water so she sank down under the surface. Ty dived down to her and kissed her under the water. They resurfaced for air but didn't stop kissing until after awhile.

"You are such a charmer," Amy told Ty.

"Not really but if you say so," Ty answered. Suddenly Ty's cell phone rang from Amy's saddlebag.

"I should get that," He said and swam towards the shore. Amy followed him and noticed as he got up that his white t-shirt was extremely transparent, it looked quite hot.

"Hello?" Ty said as he answered the phone he didn't look at the caller ID. Amy couldn't hear who answered it and Ty was happy for that because it was his ex-girlfriend Heather.

"Hi baby, listen I know it's been long but I would really like to see you again, I've missed your arms around me," She said.

"Sorry they are busy holding around someone else," Ty said low and walked a bit away from Amy.

"What you found someone else!" Heather stretched.

"Um yeah I did, You broke up with me because and I quote; "to have fun with more than one boy". So I moved on and found someone else. Someone special. Goodbye Heather don't call me again, I can't help you," Ty said and hanged up.

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"My ex, she gets pushy sometimes but don't worry she will never come between us," Ty answered her and walked over to her putting his arms around her.

"I heard what you said, thanks," Amy said and kissed him.

"Well you have become special to me, which will make it so much harder when I leave," Ty said leaning his forehead against Amy's.

"Don't say it, it will just ruin this moment and I don't want that," Amy told him.

"A kiss to make it better?" Ty said like a question and gave her a kiss.

"Not good enough yet, try again," Amy smiled and just before their lips met Ty's phone rang again. Ty looked at the caller ID and it was his mother. He looked at Amy as to say: I have to take this. So she stepped back.

"Hi Mom," Ty said as he answered the call. Amy was close enough to this time hear what the person on the other end of the phone was saying.

"Um its Marion, I borrowed Karen's phone," Amy's mother said nervously.

"Oh! Hello, what can I do for you?" Ty asked politely but still a bit taken aback.

"Well actually I need to talk with my daughter, I hear from a source that you two were together but she doesn't have her phone on her, so…" Marion explained.

"Right one sec," Ty said and handed the phone over too Amy. Who put it too her ear.

"Hi mom, what is it?" she asked.

"Well we decided to hold a small BBQ thing this weekend and we already invited the usual but do you have anyone else?" Marion asked her daughter. Amy thought about that for a while.

"How about Daniel, he loves BBQ and it would be rude not invite Ashley as well," Amy said.

"Sounds good, it's been long since I've seen Daniel, should I try Nick as well?" Marion asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to try but he might be too busy, you know mom this sounds like its going to be pretty big," Amy told her.

"Yeah it is, hopefully," Marion answered. A short pause followed.

"Um anything else?" Amy asked.

"Not really... Oh wait! Yes, come back soon... And in one piece," Marion told her daughter.

"We left in one piece and will come back in one piece," Amy said. Marion laughed and they ended the conversation. Amy handed the phone back to Ty.

"We should probably go," Amy told him.

"Not until my pants dry a little more," Ty said.

"What why?" Amy asked confused.

"Well it not fun to ride with drenched pants for a guy, it hurts," Ty explained. Making a painful facial expression. Amy couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sorry you just looked funny," Amy said still smiling.

"Well not being able to have kids isn't funny, I would like that someday," Ty said and sat down on a fallen tree.

"You want kids?" Amy asked him and sat down next to him.

"Sure, don't you? I mean I loved growing up on a farm, with the animals and the wide open land it was amazing and I hope my kids will feel the same way," Ty explained.

"That's nice. And yes I would like to have kids myself, some day, far into the future," Amy said. Ty just smiled at her and put an arm around her. Amy leaned her head on his shoulder. Suddenly two swans landed on the lake, Ty and Amy did there best not to move at all, so they didn't frighten the birds or worse provoke them. (Swans are temperamental; they can break your arm!) for a long time they just sat watching the swans swim around together. Until the swans flew up into the sky again. Ty looked at Amy who looked up at him.

"We should get back, I have no idea how long its been," Amy said.

"Yeah your right let's go," Ty answered. They walked over to the horses that were grassing, saddled up and rode back.

Back at Heartland around dinnertime both families was seated at the table. Joni and Ben had gone home and Nancy was visiting a friend. Even Lou was present at the table because her morning sickness wasn't so bad tonight.

"Well anything interesting happen today to anyone?" Tim asked to everyone.

"I found a frog," Holly said happily. Everyone laughed and that was the beginning to a nice cozy dinner.

After dinner Amy, Tim and Lee were helping with the evening food for the horses.

"So Lee, what kind of horse do you have?" Amy asked him to start a conversation.

"A mustang, I once had an appaloosa and when I was a kid I had a piebald who looked a lot like Casady," Lee answered.

"All right, how's your mustang?" Amy asked sincerely interested.

"Everyone says he's a lot like me mostly because he annoys every else than me, his name is Averell Dalton," Lee explained.

"Like from Lucky Luke? Neat! And if it helps your not that annoying," Tim said from on the other side of the room.

"No dad we were talking about you," Amy joked.

"What?" Tim asked looking up, turning around.

"Oh nothing! Let's go Lee! We have to take care of the buckets," Amy said as her and Lee left laughing.

Everything was done and finished Amy was sitting in a chair in the living room reading a book. Marion, Lou and Karen were doing the dishes. Holly was playing around somewhere. All the guys were sitting on the couch and talking. Amy decided to go help with the dishes. She put the book on the table and left.

"Where are you going?" Tim asked her.

"Going to see if they need help in the kitchen, unlike you guys I'm not a lazy bum," She said and hurried out before her dad had time to react.

"She got that from her mother," Tim mumbled.

"What? Insults?" Scott asked.

"No a good runner," Tim concluded making them all laugh.

"I remember the first time I met Amy, ten years old but logging a pony around like she'd done it for twenty years," Scott said.

"Sounds like Amy," Tim agreed.

"We had just finished building the second stable that year," Brad said.

"How many stables do you have?" Lou asked as she walked into the room and sat down next to her husband. Marion, Karen, Amy and Holly walked in too. Marion brought an extra chair to sit in next to her husband. Amy sat down next to Ty and Lee sat down on the floor so Karen could sit next to her husband. Holly crawled over to Lee and yawned before leaning up against him.

"Two, one of them did however go down in a tornado," Brad said looking grim.

"You okay?" Amy asked Ty who had gotten paler.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just that I was in that stable when it went down," Ty answered looking even more grim than brad. Amy gasped silently.

"Oh no! You are completely okay, right?" Marion asked him concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, no lasting damage on my body at least, but if I hit my head too hard can be discussed," Ty said trying to lighten the mood. Half of the room laughed.

"You did," Lee answered making the other half laugh along with them.

"Whatever you say baby brother," Ty said and rolled his eyes. Amy took Ty's hand in hers and squeezed it. Ty smiled to her as response. Her worried look made him want to comfort her but the fact that both their parents was present made it a bit difficult.

"I'm okay, relax," Ty whispered in her ear.

"Good to know," Amy answered. Ty gave her a very quick peek on the cheek.

"Um a little help here," Lee said. Holly had fallen asleep over him making it impossible for him to move. Lou chuckled.

"I got it," Scott said he got up from the couch and lifted Holly of Lee.

"Here give her to me," Lou said.

"It's okay I like to put her to bed," Scott said and then they both left the room.

"That's sweet, he must be a good father," Karen said.

"Yeah he is but I think he would do horrible without Lou," Tim said. Marion leaned in with a hand on his shoulder.

"You're just saying that because she's our daughter," Marion said smiling at her nodding husband.

"What time is it anyway?" Lee asked.

"Around eight, I think," Brad answered.

"Don't brag dad," Ty joked. Everyone but Brad was laughing. "Sorry it was just so easy," Ty said smiling.

"You better watch yourself young man or we might just go home without you," Brad threatens.

"Dad you do realize that's not a threat right? I mean look," Lee said and pointed at Ty and Amy's intervened fingers.

"Good point," Brad mumbled. Amy blushed, Ty smiled nervously and Marion, Karen and Tim laughed. Lee didn't flinch.

"Did I miss anything?" Scott asked as he walked back into the room.

"Nope, where's Lou?" Amy said changing the subject.

"She'll come back down in a minute," Scott answered and sat back down. Not long after the conversation got to the subject of children and family. The rest for night they talk, exchanged stories, laughed and all in all had a good time together. they all knew that they would always remember this night probably not all that had been said but always the feeling of happiness.

**AN: I can't tell when the next chapter will come out, could be next year, I don't have a freaking clue, sorry.**

**And thanks to my beta for still wanting to do this after so long, you're the best!**


	11. Love Is Not A Fight

**AN: Hey folks yet another Chapter, I'm unsure how many I'll make, if anything goes after my head it might be 13, 14 if I really stick to it, it's scary it's soon over.**

**BTW you can still check out the songs I use as titles on my profile, you should check them out, this one is really good.**

**Again thanks to my Beta**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, I just write**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

Chapter 11: Love Is Not A Fight.

It was Saturday today. The sun was shining, warming up the land. Everyone was in a good mood, even Lou who ignored her morning sickness to have a good time. All day the adults were going to work on making the BBQ thing ready. The youngsters who meant Amy, Ty, Ben, Joni, Lee and Holly were going to do the daily chores. None of them minded especially Holly who was overjoyed even though what she was doing wasn't really so important.

Amy did from time to time take a look at Queen Anne to see how she was doing.

"I think you worry too much about that mare, you know we dealt with them before," Joni told Amy as she was checking on Queen Anne for the fifth time. Amy looked around; it was only she and Joni in that stable except Holly who was playing around with some hay.

"Can I be honest with you?" Amy asked Joni.

"Anytime, I'm listening," Joni answered and place the broom she was sweeping the floor with against the wall.

"I'm processing my worry, because I'm worried about when Ty goes home but I don't have to worry so I'm focusing a lot more on Queen Anne and in that I also take my worry from the one thing to the other," Amy explained. Joni blinked a couple of times taking in what Amy just had told her.

"Well have you told him that you feel this way?" Joni asked her friend.

"Well sort of, I actually don't want to talk about it with him not that I don't love him I do, I um, I just don't want him to misunderstand," Amy tried to explain.

"Misunderstand what?" Joni asked confused.

"That he thinks I want to end it or something like that," Amy mumbled.

"It's so cute! I don't think he'll think of it that way... I think he'll think of it in a really positive way!" Joni proclaimed. Amy shook her head at her friend.

"Don't you have the floor to sweep?" Amy asked smiling.

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to be such a stick in the mud," Joni said also smiling.

"I'm not, just pointing it out," Amy said nonchalant.

Then Holly came running towards them saying something about hay and a spider.

Out at the paddock Ty and Ben had been taking some of the horses out so they could enjoy the weather. Right now they where walking back.

"You're awfully quiet," Ben commented.

"Yeah, just thinking about a lot of stuff." Ty answered.

"May I ask what?" Ben asked him. Ty looked at him pondering it for a moment. They had made it to the gate now. They walked out and closed the gate behind them Ben turned around getting ready to walk in to get some more horses.

"I worry," Ty answered. Not really knowing what to say. Ben turned around. Ty was leaning up against the fence looking out on the grassing horses.

"About going home?" Ben asked and stood next to him also leaning up against the fence.

"Yep I really haven't heard about any long distance relationships that make it," Ty said.

"I don't want to lie to ya man but I wish I could say I had," Ben told Ty.

"How long have you and Joni been together?" Ty asked Ben.

"A year I reckon," Ben answered.

"That's nice, you're a good match," Ty told Ben.

"Yeah, I'm glad she wanted me, She actually told me that she'd had a crush on me for a long time before I actually noticed her, she was about to give up but I finally got it together last summer and we became a couple, we been through rough time like all couples do and we made it so perhaps that's a little hope that you'll do too," Ben explained.

"Thanks man," Ty said.

"Your welcome, now shall we get the rest out?" Ben suggested.

"Sure," Ty agreed and then they walked towards the stable.

"To be honest I think Amy is just as worried if not more," Ben said.

"I know, she's trying to hide it but she doesn't fool me," Ty confessed.

"She doesn't fool anyone," Ben said.

"Who's a fool? And don't say me," Lee asked who just came from the dunghill.

"Then unfortunately I can't say anything at all," Ty said.

"Well it's okay because you say it best when you say nothing at all," Lee answered. Ty laughed and playfully push his little brother who pushed back.

"Will you two ever stop teasing each other?" Karen asked as she saw her boys.

"Nope," Ty answered,

"Not a chance," Lee said agreeing with his older brother.

"But mom, on the bright side we do it out of…love, well something close to that," Ty joked.

"Wherever you have it from it has got to be from your fathers side," Karen mumbled and walked away.

The thing was going to start at three o'clock this afternoon. And at two o'clock Soraya, Matt and Marnie, one of Lou friends, plus and old friend of Marion; Hunten Whitepath and his family, consisting of his son Bill his wife Barbara and their daughter, Hunten's granddaughter Carey, had arrived.

Luckily everything was done so people were just sitting around talking. Amy, Soraya, Joni and Carey had gotten up to Amy's room.

"Mind if I change here? I didn't do it to begin with because I thought that if you needed help I'd be willing to join," Soraya asked.

"Sure I need to change too and so does Joni," Amy answered.

"Neat! What about you Carey?" Soraya asked her. Amy and Carey where friends so she knew Soraya.

"I changed at home," Carey answered.

"Oh, how long are you staying?" Soraya asked.

"Not long I think we're going home tomorrow, we are staying at a motel," Carey answered.

"Shame if you stayed longer you could have come to my party, maybe you could stay until then?" Soraya suggested.

"Sounds nice, I'll asked my folks later," Carey said smiling. A knock was heard on the door. It opened and Lou and Marnie stood in the doorway.

"Hey mind if we join you?" Marnie asked.

"Sure, come on in," Three of the girls proclaimed.

"I need a bigger room," Amy mumbled. Making the rest of the room laugh.

"By the way, grumpy, your boyfriend is looking for you," Lou told Amy.

"You have a boyfriend?" Carey and Marnie asked both at once.

"Yes. Ty, the tall, black haired, green eyed, somewhat muscular guy walking around outside," Soraya answered. Amy gave her a playful push, hard enough to make her fall of the bed but not so hard she got hurt.

"All right did he say why?" Amy asked her sister.

"Nah not really just something about Queen Anne," Lou answered.

"Then it's not really important I think, I'll just stay, can't get out anyway," Amy said. Referring to she was sitting furthest away from the door. Knowing that Ty didn't mind. All the girls sat and talked for half an hour. Until Soraya insisted on that it was time for them to get ready. Lou and Marnie left to give them room. Carey left to find her parents and ask about the party thing.

Amy was going to wear a pair of jeans that hadn't been used to stable work so they where still very blue and added in a nice, new top also too fine for stable work. Soraya was going to wear a summer dress. Joni compromised and took a pair of shorts on under a T-shirt that resembled a dress. The only special thing Amy did with her hair was to get all the hay out of it and brush it. After that was done she was about to leave.

"You done?" Soraya asked she was still working on her hair and surprised over that a girl could be done so fast.

"Yeah, relax I'll do a better job to your party," Amy joked. Soraya stuck her tongue out at her friend. Amy replied with the same gesture and left. She went outside and was surprised by how many had arrived.

Daniel and Ashley where over talking with Ben, Ty, Matt and Joni's little sister Penelope who was looking in another direction.

Nick was talking with Marion, Karen and Hunten's family and also Ben's aunt Lisa Stillman. Lou, Marnie and Scott were talking with one of Scott's colleagues. His name was Travis.

A boy from Nick's stable who also was good friends with and around same age as Daniel named Will was clearly flirting with Carey. Amy walked around saying hello to everyone. She stopped with Ty and the others.

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it," Amy said to Daniel, Ashley and Penelope. She then turned towards Ben and Ty. "Joni is coming down soon I was lucky to leave before Soraya got to me, don't look at me like that Matt, she's your girlfriend and Ty sorry I didn't come down, I was trapped," Amy explained. Ty put his arm around her.

"It's okay dear, wish I could tell you now but I forgot." Ty told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"And you say Soraya and I are a strange couple," Matt commented.

"Never said that," Amy answered him. Matt was about to say something when Soraya and Joni joined them.

"Hey Ames, Carey looks like she's enjoying herself," Soraya commented looking in that direction.

"Yes, well you know what they say; where there is a Will there is someone he is flirting with," Ben joked. They all laughed.

They all agreed to go around to the porch on the way Carey, Will and Lee joined them.

"So this is Lee; Ty's little brother, they have been staying here most of the summer," Amy said introducing Lee.

"Howdy," Lee said happily. He seemed to be in a good mood.

"Grumpy turned into happy," Ty teased.

"Does that make you Dopey?" Lee asked his brother, effectually shutting him up.

"I think the prince is more you," Amy whispered so only Ty could hear him.

"Thanks but you don't seem anything like Snow White, your you and that's what I want," Ty whispered back. Amy blushed.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet save the mushiness for later, I'd like to eat my food," Matt teased. Amy and Ty looked at Matt then at each other and agreeingly nodded. Matt faked looking scared.

"Relax man, we're not going to hurt you…yet," Ty said smiling.

"I'll look forward to it," Matt laughed.

"Food's ready," Tim said standing on the edge of the house so he could see the porch.

They all walked around or sat at the tables everyone speaking with everyone. Amy had a long conversation together with Hunten, Nick and Lisa, the last two also talked a lot together.

Joni, Soraya, Carey and Marnie were talking with Lou about what gender she hoped it was and name ideas. Marnie was also flirting a bit with Travis, they had met before and somewhat knew each other.

Bill, Tim, Brad and their wife's were discussing family. Jack and Nancy talked to Hunten a lot and Nancy was also interested in Lou's new baby.

Scott and Travis talked about being a veterinarian with Will and Carey who once in awhile shot glances at each other. They weren't the only ones who had noticed a new one Joni's sister Penelope seemed quite fond of Lee, just like her sister she wasn't shy and joyful and apparently Lee didn't mind. At one point Matt ran right into the house as fast as his legs could carry him, nobody knew why but Ty and Amy was smiling mischievously at each other

After most of the food was done they turned up the music that was playing in the background. At that time Holly had fallen asleep on a haystack. Joni, Soraya, Ashley and Carey dragged Amy out to dance. Ben, Matt, Daniel, Will and Ty were watching. Not long after Penelope joined the girls on the dance floor and Lee joined the guys. Soon all the females at the BBQ where on the dance floor while the men where standing by watching them in a group.

"I think it's about time we drag those lazy bums into this," Marion said gesturing towards the group of men who was talking to each other.

"Who's first?" Karen asked.

"Look and learn how a professional does it," Soraya said and walked towards Matt. Unfortunately he was in a deep conversation with Ben and Brad that he didn't understand her implying that she wanted to dance with him. Defeated she returned to the dance floor alone.

"Yes that's a pro's work," Joni laughed.

"Think you can do better?" Soraya challenged. Joni turned on her heal and walked towards her boyfriend. She whispered something in his ear that made him grin. He said something back and then took her hand together they walked back to the dance floor.

Soraya mumbled something under her breath. Amy laughed at her friend. Lou, Marion, Karen and Barbara walked over to their husbands who didn't stand a chance. Soraya went over and sat down with Holly. Jack went over to ask Nancy to dance; she agreed.

"What about your boyfriend Amy?" Carey asked.

"What about Will?" Amy asked back.

"What do you have to be afraid of? You have kissed," Ashley commented. Marnie and Penelope laughed. Lisa looked like she didn't understand anything. Luckily for her Nick was polite enough to ask her to dance.

Amy walked over to Ty. Marnie, Carey, Penelope and Ashley walked over to Soraya

"Hi, I think we break a rule by not dancing," Amy told her boyfriend.

"Yeah well we can't have that now, can we?" Ty smiled and took Amy's hand but before walking out he leaned over near Lee.

"You hear that little bro? Better go ask Penelope to dance... She'll like that," Ty said so low it was only him and Lee that could hear it.

"What was that for!" Lee asked him annoyed.

"For all the spiteful comments you have come with about me and Amy over the summer," Ty answered and left with Amy onto the dance floor.

"What was that about?" Amy asked Ty.

"Oh nothing, just brotherly love," Ty answered and put his arms around her. Amy rested her head on his chest. From where they stood they could see Matt making his way over to Soraya. It took awhile before Matt could convince Soraya to go dance. Amy couldn't help but smile at her two friends. They really were a good couple. Ty could see over Amy's head that Lee, Will, Daniel and Travis were discussing something. Then Will walked over to Carey and asked her to dance she smiled happily at him and took his hand. Lee looked at Ty who raised an eyebrow at him suggestively. Lee turned his head towards Travis who said something of interest. Lee shook his head and then walked over to Penelope while Travis walked over to Marnie and Daniel to Ashley. All girls agreed to dance unfortunately they accidently woke up Holly. She rubbed her eyes and sat up looking at everyone who was dancing.

"Everyone is dancing!" She proclaimed.

"No not everyone, you and I don't seem to be," Hunten said.

"Why don't you dance?" Holly asked him.

"I'm too old, but go join your parents little one. They'll like that," Hunten told Holly who did as he said as always he was right.

A song by Warren Barfield began to play. And it seemed to Amy that everyone was dancing.

"This is nice," Ty commented

"No this is perfect," Amy, corrected him. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I lied to you," Ty confessed. Amy looked up at him with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked him confused.

"I didn't forget what I was suppose to say to you I just didn't want to say in front of everyone," Ty explained.

"Oh..kay? What it is?" Amy asked still confused.

"I know your lying about being worried about Queen Anne. You know you're a terrible liar but I just wanted to say that you don't have to be worried," Ty said. Amy looked at him sweetly.

"Really? What if I can't help it?" Amy said.

"Tell me something: What are you going to do when I leave?" Ty asked

"Keep contact and visit, whatever it takes" Amy said.

"See and so am I so if we both fight for it then it'll work out," Ty told her.

"Hmm love is not a fight but something worth fighting for?" Amy said which happened to be lyrics to the song that was playing. Ty chuckled.

"Yes and I'm staring to like that song," He said.

"Me too," Amy said. They looked at each other for a while before they kissed.

Later after Joni, Ben, Matt, Soraya, Travis, Will, Nick, Lisa, Penelope and Daniel had gone home. Amy was walking around looking for her friend. She found him at Queen Anne's box.

"She's likes it here," Hunten said as he was stroking the horse on its neck.

"How can you tell?" Amy asked.

"Look at her and you'll see," Hunten answered. Amy read every inch of the horse.

"Your right," She answered.

"Yes remember to read and understand them, they are allies not just animals," Hunten said.

"I will," Amy smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Dad, we have to get going know it's late," Bill said from the doorway to the stable.

"Right. Goodnight Amy it was nice to see you again," Huten told her and gave her a hug.

"It was nice seeing you again as well. Night Huten," Amy answered and let go.

"Bye Amy;" Bill said and waved.

"Bye Bill," Amy said and waved back.

Amy walked into the house nobody was outside anymore.

"Hey honey, it was a good day today wasn't it?" Marion asked her daughter.

"It was a nice day, yea," Amy answered.

"Really I thought you said it was perfect;" Ty said as he walked from living room towards the stairs.

"Well it was, don't you agree?" Amy asked him.

"Off course, with nothing but friendly people, good food and a great mood, how can you not?" Ty answered and stopped a few steps up on the staircase.

"I'm glad you feel like that." Marion answered. Ty nodded and continued up the stairs.

"Go to bed honey, you look tired. We can talk in the morning," Marion told her daughter.

"All right I'm pretty tired anyway, night mom," Amy said and walked up the stairs.

"Night Amy," Marion and walked into the kitchen.

"Amy gone to bed?" Karen asked.

"Yeah so did Ty, I think," Marion answered.

"He did, he was totally trashed," Brad said as he and Tim joined them in the kitchen.

"We did a good job today," Tim said and put his arm around his wife.

"Yes, we all did," Marion, said referring to Brad and Karen who had helped out.

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad everyone had fun," Karen told her.

"Hey I'm going to bed," Lee said from the doorway.

Everyone in the room told him goodnight. He was just about to leave but stopped and turned.

"You have a nice ranch, Mr. and Mrs. Fleming, I'll always remember this summer, it's been fun," Lee told them and then he left.

He walked up the stairs to catch Ty and Amy making out.

"OH please! Give it a rest will ya? My eyes are in pain!" Lee said and walked in to the room he was sleeping in.

Amy and Ty looked at each other surprised and then just started laughing. Until Scott came out of his room telling them to quiet it down because Lou and Holly was sleeping. Amy went to bed thinking that this day really was fantastic. Ty went to bed thinking the same; not even Lee's snoring that went right through the wall could ruin it.

**AN so that's chapter 11, hope you liked it, again can't tell when the next chapter will be done. Reweivs are highly appreciated, they make me want to continue.**


	12. On A Night Like This

**AU: **_**I've got a question for you if you have read the story until now, so please answer it in a review or something like that. The question is: What do you think is going to happen? **_

_**I know, but you don't, so it would be interesting to see what you think.**_

**About this chapter: it might be not so good because I'm not in a writing mood, which means I'm struggling so bare with me. Ps. My beta isn't responding so their might be more spelling mistakes than usual.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the idea to this story nothing else.**

Chapter 12: On a night like this

Soraya had convinced Amy and Joni to go out and buy dress together for her party. Luckily Soraya could also convince Ashley, Penelope and Carey, who had gotten permission to stay, to come along also. But to be fair Soraya had more like kidnapped them. Walking around the dress shops in the mall they hoped to find something just perfect for each one of them.

"Soraya I thought you had dresses," Amy said to her.

"Well sort of, I don't have one for this kind of thing," Soraya answered. Amy signed; she would never understand why a girl would need so many dresses.

"So let's start here," Ashley said and walked into the nearest dress shop. All the girls looked around. After a whole day from going from shop to shop they finally each found a dress they could use. They all decided to eat out at the local pizza place.

"I think Ben is going to love you in that dress," Soraya told Joni as they just had gotten their large family pizza.

"Well hopefully," Joni answered.

"I think you two will absolutely get asked to dance in those dresses," Ashley said to Carey and Penelope. They both smiled as answer because they did not know what to say.

"Yeah what happened with you and Lee, little sister? I'm curious," Joni asked Penelope.

"Not much, He's just being friendly…but not like that," Penelope replied.

"Really don't know him that much," Joni said.

"He's a nice kid, when he puts his parade down," Amy told them.

"I bet you prefer his brother," Ashley teased. They all laughed and Amy smiled big.

"No doubt about it," Amy answered.

"So Carrey glad you could stay," Soraya told her.

"Yeah me too, you know I'm thinking of applying to the college here, it seems quite interesting and then I would be closer to all of you," Carrey told them.

"Sounds great Carrey, if you do that I hope you get in," Amy said.

"Yeah me too, could be cool to have you around and I believe Will would think the same so you don't just have does few flirts when you visit," Ashley said.

"What's with all the boy talk interrupting the girl talk?" Joni asked Ashley.

"Mostly girl talk is about boy talk," Ashley answered.

And so the rest of dinner was about boy talk. Amy got a ride home by Joni who then drove to her own home. Amy walked up the long driveway and on her way she saw a silhouette leaning up against the fence petting a horse. Amy whistled and put her hand over the fence the horse came her way and Flying Mozart sniffed her hand to see if there was any good. Recognizing Ty's chuckled she looked over as he walked towards her.

"Had fun?" Ty asked her.

"Yeah," Amy signed happily and Ty put his arms around her. She leaned up against him and he kissed her on her hair.

"Good," Ty said. Amy just answered with an "Mmmm," Ty tried his hardest not to laugh out loud, which he succeeded in but Amy could still feel his chest shaking.

"What are you laughing about?" Amy asked him.

"Of you and the way you are enjoying this," Ty answered truthfully. Amy playfully hit his arm.

"Boyfriends are not suppose to laugh at their girlfriends just because they are happy," Amy told him.

"In that case I'm laughing because I'm happy too," Ty replied and smiled.

"Much better," Amy said and turned around so she could face Ty. Now she could see how he smiled at her and she just melted. They just stood there looking at each other for a while before actually kissing but when they did it felt like no one of their kisses had done before. None of them wanted to stop but had too because of the need of more oxygen than you could get by breathing through you nose. Both could feel their hearts race when they parted and not long after they stopped they started making out again. A whistle from the stable made them stop and look in that direction.

"AMY! Get over here!" Marion called out and walked hand in hand with Ty towards the stable.

"What is it," Amy called back as she was closer.

"Queen Anne is having her foal," Marion told her.

"Really?" Amy said and then hurried to the stabled last of the way.

"Easy, we got what we need, if we need to cut in so she just have to make it herself," Marion said.

Amy nodded and stood watching Queen Anne.

"Mind if I stay?" Ty asked as he walked into the stable.

"Not at all, you are welcome to stay, I'll go tell the others," Marion told him. Ty then walked over and stood next to Amy with an arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They watched Queen Anne struggle but everything went as it should and because the birth had already begun before Ty and Amy had arrived it was soon over. It was night so very heard to see how the foal actually looked like.

"We should go inside," Ty said.

"Yes," Amy replied and they walked inside were everybody asked questions about the birth . Well everybody except Lee who seemed to be in his room.

After answering everything the others could possible think of asking and lots of other things Amy excused herself to bed because she were tired. Not long after Ty left as well catching Amy on the stairs to her floor.

"I'm insulted, going to bed without a goodnight kiss, how dare you?" Ty said in fake anger smiling. Amy chuckled at her boyfriend.

"Then get over here," Amy said and stood still on the lowest step on the second staircase so their heads were leveled.

"Don't have to say it twice," Ty replied and leaned in to kiss her. Amy put her arms on his shoulders and answered the kiss. The broke apart when they heard someone going up the stairs.

"Come with me," Amy whispered and they left before whoever was walking up the stairs could see them. They went into Amy's room.

"Shouldn't you clean up?" Ty asked her. It was still a bit messy after all the girls had been crammed into the room.

"Hey! I like my mess if you don't you can leave, you probably should anyway I'm really tired," Amy said.

"You ask me to go after you bring me up here? You're a strange girl Amy Fleming," Ty replied.

"Fine, you can stay if you want but I'm going to sleep," Amy told him before going out to brush her teeth and change into something she could sleep in. she walked back into her room with Ty still in it. He was looking at some pictures of Amy from when she was a child.

"Funny how much one person can change right?" Amy commented.

"Hmm yeah but growing will do that to you," Ty answered smiling.

"Well hopefully you still prefer the grown version of me," Amy said and yawned.

"I've always liked you, back then and now not because of how you look but because of the incredible person that you are," Ty answered and gave her a hug. Amy smiled and breathed in his smell. She wanted to remember it when he left,

"You not bad yourself mister, I'm really happy you're here, It's been a perfect summer," Amy told him and looked into his green eyes. He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. It was a sweet kiss and according to both of them to short.

"I should go so you can sleep," Ty said but secretly he wanted to stay but knew that their parents would not take it lightly.

"Fine one more kiss then you can go," Amy told him sounding very tired. Ty chuckled and did as she said.

After he had left Ty had to admit to himself that the water was getting deep. He went to bed thinking how hard it would be to leave her in a couple of days.

Amy went to bed thinking about today and thinking about Ty. It was going to be hard when he left but then again if love were easy it probably would not mean anything.

The next morning Amy woke up as she used to and went down to the kitchen almost walking into Lee.

"Oh sorry Lee, guess I'm not quite awake yet," Amy said smiling.

"It's all right, I'm not either, hard to sleep when someone chooses to make out on the other side of the door," Lee answered smiling back and walking down the stairs. Amy looked shocked but followed him a little time after.

"Morning Amy," Karen said as Amy walked into the kitchen. Amy looked around her mom and dad was not present. Karen looked at Amy knowing what she was thinking.

"They are the stable dear, to look at the foal," Karen told. Amy remembered and after saying thank you she hurried out of the house.

"She skipped breakfast, how can she live without breakfast?" Brad asked befuddled.

"She'll make out with Ty later, that'll probably make up for it…AUCH!" Lee said but unluckily for him Ty had just walked into the room and as he stretched he "accidently" hit Lee over the head. Karen and Brad looked at each other thinking the same thing; Boys will be boys.

Out in the stables. Amy joined her mom and dad who were watching the new foal with her mother.

"Hi, so how does it look like," Amy asked.

"It's a colt," Tim answered as he walked out of Queen Anne's box.

"And he's adorable," Marion added. Tim rolled his eyes at his wife and she playfully hit him as answer.

"Anyways move over so I can see him," Amy said and her parents moved aside.

In the stable was a cute little colt.

"Your right he is adorable," Amy agreed with her mother.

"See women are always right," Marion told her husband.

Then suddenly Amy's cell rang. She took it out of her pocket and put it to her ear.

"Oh when she's here she has her phone but when she's out riding with Ty her phone is nowhere near her," Marion mumbled making Tim laugh.

"Hello? Soraya?" Amy said puzzled, Soraya would never call this early.

"Amy hi I need you help with making ready for the party," Soraya told her.

"All right what do you need me for?" Amy asked.

"Send over Ben, Ty and Lee, I need some strong men to lift things around, plus you have Joni and family to help you out at the ranch," Soraya said.

"I'll do that, and thank you I need to take care of the newborn," Amy told her friend.

"Oh she gave birth? I need to see the little one at some point," Soraya said.

"Of course, hey here comes Ben, I'll tell him," Amy replied.

"Tell him what? OH! Right thanks a million, see you later," Soraya said.

"Looking forward to it," Amy told her and the both hanged up the phone.

"Who was it?" Marion asked.

"Soraya she wants us to send Ben, Lee and Ty to help her prepare for the party tonight," Amy explained.

"Sounds like her, Well better go tell them and get something to eat as well, I know you, so I know you skipped breakfast to get out here," Marion said to Amy. Who then nodded and with a last look on the newborn colt, left.

She found Ben standing at his truck with Joni.

"He you two, there's a change of plans today, Ben your off duty here," Amy told him. Ben could not help but smile at that.

"What, Why?" Joni asked confused.

"Before you get to happy it's because Soraya need some strong men to help her," Amy explained, Ben's smile immediately fell and now Joni was smiling.

"Sorry Ben, but I think you'll survive and if not I'll revenge you," Joni joked.

"Good to know," Ben said and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went back into his truck and drove of to be Soraya's slave.

"Go to the stable Queen Anne gave birth last night, now I need breakfast," Amy told Joni who left for the stable as Amy walked towards the house.

On her way into the kitchen she walked into Ty and would have fallen if he not had caught her.

"Hello to you too," Ty said as they stretched back up.

"Hi sorry," Amy said blushing slightly of her clumsiness.

"Not problem," Ty answered smiling his smiled, which almost made Amy forget what she was, suppose to do.

"See I told you," Lee commented from the table.

"Back for breakfast Amy?" Karen asked.

"What? Oh! Yes and with a message for Ty and Lee," Amy said coming back to reality.

"Really from who?" Ty asked.  
"And about what?" Lee added.

"From Soraya, she want strong men to help prepare her house for the party," Amy explained.

"Strong men?" Ty asked puzzled.

"Yes to move furniture, I think, Ben already left," Amy answered.

"Great, finally some recognition," Lee said and got up. Ty rolled his eyes and Amy laughed at her boyfriend.

"All right, Soraya can be hard so if you don't survive I'll revenge you," Amy said half repeating what Joni told her boyfriend.

"All right," Ty said raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Never mind just go before she calls me again, follow the road on the right and you'll find her house," Amy told him. Ty nodded and gave her a kiss before he left. Lee walked behind him making a face when they kissed but did not say anything.

"So breakfast, is there anything left?" Amy asked and sat down at the table.

"Lots," Karen answered and handed her a plate.

Most of the day Amy, Joni, Marion, Tim, Jack, Brad and Karen walked around doing what ever need to be done. Ty and Lee returned around six pm. Looking crashed.

"So?" Amy asked.

"I'm never doing anything like that for her again," Lee commented.

"Unfortunately I have to agree," Ty told Amy who laughed knowing how controlling her friend could be.

"Sorry but at least you survived, go in rest, Come along now," Amy said taking Ty's hand in hers and they walked inside together into the living room in the house and sat down on the couch. Lee followed but walked up to his room mumbling something about taking a nap.

"So what did the evil Soraya make you do?" Amy asked.

"Moving a lot of furniture, heavy furniture," Ty signed.

"You poor thing." Amy said and put her arms around him. Ty smiled as Amy kissed him on the cheek.

"If I tell you more does that mean you that more?" Ty asked suggestively. Amy hit him on the arm.

"Bad," Amy said and tried to get up but Ty caught her and made her sit back down. Amy could not help but smile at Ty and he took the chance to kiss her.

They phone rang and Amy unwillingly got up from the couch to get it.

"Hello?" Amy said.

"Hello Amy, Nick here, Daniel said you had called about the mare?" He asked.

Amy started explaining as much as she could. Ty laid down on the couch relaxing. When Amy was done with telling Nick everything she hanged up and looked over at the couch.

"Lazy bum," She said.

"Be nice or you'll have no date tonight," Ty teased.

"If you are going to lay there I might as well go alone," Amy teased back.

"Ouch, but I'm actually looking forward to it so I'd like to do if you'll have me," Ty said.

"Of course," Amy said and leaned in over him to give him a kiss. Then the front door opened and Amy stretched back up.

"Amy?" Joni's voice asked out.

"In here," Amy answered.  
"Hey, I was wondering if we should start to get ready it begins at seven and Soraya will hurt us if we are not there at time," Joni told her.

"Sure be right back lazy," Amy told Ty.

"Sure thing beauty," Ty answered and got up to walk outside.

Amy blushed and Joni looked at her with a face saying "aww"

"Oh stop it," Amy told her and walked up the stairs.

"But you two are so cute," Joni proclaimed.

"Thanks I think, But so are you and Ben but you don't see me making faces at you two," Amy said.

"All right, all right, if you want me to stop I'll stop, now lets get ready," Joni said as they walked into Amy's room. Amy nodded in agreement and went to her wardrobe were her dress and Joni's was in. Amy's dress was white, while Joni's was dark red. Joni helped Amy set her hair up in a bun with hairpins that had a small white pearl-like thing on them. She put a light red lipstick on that was not so showy but very plain and a little bit of mascara and silver eyeshade. Joni had her hair loose but curled it and put some lipstick on that matched the dress. Her eyeshade matched as well but she did not use much of it just like Amy. With mascara and a little blush Joni was done as well. It did actually take them around an hour before they were done.

I don't think Ty will be able to keep his eyes off you," Joni told Amy who was looking at herself in the mirror.

"You think so? Thanks for the help by the way and I think Ben will have the same problem," Amy replied to her friend. Joni laughed.

Amy had to find her shoes so Joni went down alone. Down in the kitchen Ty and Lee was ready and sitting waiting (but no wishing…. it's a Jack Johnson reference,) for the girls. They were talking with Scott and Lou who was going as well. Marnie and Travis were invited as well but they drove directly to the party after they had gone out to dinner Lou explained just as Joni walked in.

"They are on a date? How nice," Joni said as she walked in.

"You look really nice Joni, Ben's going to love it," Lou told her.

"Thanks Lou, Amy helped with my hair and I helped with hers, she looks fantastic and she'll be down in a minute, don't worry," Joni said the last part directed for Ty.

"Ha ha by the way I think your boyfriend just arrived," Ty said and they could all see the shinning headlights in the window.

"Great! See ya at the party," Joni said and left.

"Maybe we should go as well?" Scott asked his wife.

"Sure sounds good, Lee you want to ride with us?" Lou asked.

"Sure thank," Lee answered smiling.

"See ya bro," Lee said to Ty.

"See you at the party," Ty told them all and then they left. Ty got up to put the glasses they had used over at the sink.

"Where are the others?" Amy's voice asked from the doorway.

"They…" Ty said but as he turned around to face her he forgot what he was talking about because she was unbelievable gorgeous.

"Left?" Amy finished for him. Ty just nodded.

"You look…just wow," Ty told her.

"Thanks," Amy said blushing. She walked over and gave him a kiss on the mouth. "You look quite handsome," She told him. He was wearing dark jeans and a green shirt, making his eyes stand out.

"Thanks I think we should go," Ty said.

"Right I'll just go say bye, then we can drive," Amy told him. Ty nodded and walked outside. Amy walked into the living room were all the rest was sitting. After they had finished complimenting her and Amy was possible tomato red of embarrassment, she could tell them they was leaving.

Ty and Amy then drove off to Soraya's house.  
"I'm going to enjoy this night;" Amy said smiling.

"Me too, I think a lot of people are," Ty replied. Amy nodded in agreement. They talked on the way. Amy tried to get Ty to tell her how it looked like but he said that Soraya had threatened to kill them if the told anyone how it looked. As they arrived and had parked the truck they walked inside with Ty's arm around Amy. In the hall Soraya's parents met them.

"Hi Amy and Ty, Soraya said we have to take a picture of all the couples so…" Soraya's mother said lifting a camera.

Amy and Ty agreed and just when they took the picture Ty kissed Amy on the cheek.

"Oh how adorable! You can go in now, it looks great thanks for the help today Ty and fun both of you," Soraya's dad said and Ty took Amy inside. The room looked great, all the furniture had been taken out so there was room for dancing. They could see Soraya and Matt talking to Joni and Ben. Ty and Amy walked over to them.

"Hi you look sexy," Soraya told Amy.

"No I don't, but this place looks great," Amy replied blushing yet another time.

"Yeah it help to have strong men lift furniture," Soraya told.

"Now that's sexy," Joni joked and they all laughed. They stood talking for a while. Amy looked around. Marnie and Travis was talking with Lou and Scott, Travis had his arm around Marnie so they must be more than a flirt now. Lee was talking with Penelope, both seemed sincerely interested it what the other had to say. Ashley and Daniel had not arrived yet, neither had Carey. Will just walked trough the door with his friends Joey and Cooper. Matt went over to talk with them Soraya stayed and kept talking. Other people from school was around talking and laughing with each other.

"Oh did my parents take a picture of you?" Soraya asked Amy and Ty.

"Yes they did, so you don't have to take another one," Amy answered making Ty chuckle.

"Oh there's Ashley and Daniel, I'll go say hello," Soraya told them and walked across the room.

Soon more and more people arrived and the house was filled out. That's when the music started. Carey walked over to Amy and Ty.

"Hey, glad you stayed?" Ty asked her.

"Very glad, this is pretty great," Carey answered smiling.

"I'm so glad to hear that, and glad that you are here," Soraya said and stood next to Carey with her boyfriend following but Soraya did not seem to have noticed that.

"Hey wanna dance?" Matt asked her and put his arms around her waist. Soraya smiled big.

"Absolutely," She answered and they walked out together. Others was dancing as well, couples or just friends.

"Carey hey, glad your parents made you stay," Will said as he walked up to them.

"Thanks, and so am I, this is a great party," Carey answered him. Turning around in a way so he could not help to notice how her green dress was sitting perfectly on her.

"Been talking to Ashley?" Amy asked Carey who as an answer stuck her tongue out at her.

"Am I missing something?" Will asked Ty.

"Don't ask me, I don't have a clue," Ty answered. Both girls laughed.

"So would you like to dance?" Will asked Carey.

"With you?" Carey asked confused snapping out of laughing.

"No With the giant fern plant over in the corner," Will joked.

"Hmm don't think it can dance but you could be its stand in?" Carey said playing along with the joke. Will took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

Ty leaned down and kissed Amy on the cheek.

"How about you?" Ty asked.

"Hmm, I don't know," Amy, said teasing him. Ty put his arms around her and kissed her neck a few times. Amy just completely melted there and then agreed to dance with him.

The rest of the night went on with dancing, laughing, talking and kissing. Amy and Ty was one of the last leaving. Lee was driving with them and he were half sleeping up against the window in the car as they drove towards Heartland. Amy leaned her head on Ty's shoulder and he smiled.

"You had fun?" He asked.

"Yeah, great fun," Amy answered.

"Good me too," Ty answered. Not long after they drove into the Heartland and parked in front of the house. Lee almost fell out of the car as he opened the door.

"Forgot about gravity bro?" Ty asked him.

"Shut up and focus about your girl," Lee said groggily and went inside. Ty chuckled at his little brother and held the door so Amy could get out. She all most collapsed in his arms.

"You are really tired aren't you?" Ty asked.

"Yeah sorry, hopefully I'll make it to my room," Amy said low. Ty held an arm around her as support.

"Thanks," Amy told him. Her legs was tired after all the dancing, she had not been drinking much, that was not her style and she did not like it. So it was not the alcohol that made her tired only exhaustion.

They walked inside and Ty made sure the front door was closed behind them.

He helped her up the first staircase.

"My legs hurt maybe I shouldn't have danced that much," Amy mumbled.

"Not your fault every time you went to take a break Soraya dragged you out again," Ty answered.

"Damn her, hey can't I just sleep on the couch?" Amy suggested.

"No way girly, here," Ty said he had opened the door to his room and Amy went directly to the bed and lied down. Ty closed the door behind him and then walked over to Amy.

"At least go under the cover silly," He told her.

"I'm not silly," Amy pouted.

"No but you look adorable when you pout," Ty answered as he took off his shirt and hanged it over a chair and also took his shoes off.

"Thank you, so you really had fun?" Amy asked and crawled in under the cover only taking her shoes off.

"Yes, talked to a lot of people, all nice, Matt's a funny guy when Soraya let him talk," Ty chuckled.

"Yeah she really has a mind of her own, and she's not afraid of saying what she mean, you heard what she said about me," Amy said and laughed silently.

"Yes I heard that and I totally agree, one hundred percent," Ty said and sat down on the bed looking at her. Amy sat up.

"Thank you," She managed to say.

"You welcome," Ty answered and leaned in to kiss her. Amy put a hand on his bare shoulder.

"You cold, get in here," Amy told him and held up the cover so he could get in and he gladly obliged.

Amy laid her arm around him and breathed out happily.

"Av sorry but if your going to lay like that at least remove the hair needles, they hurt," Ty told her.

Amy sat up and undid her hair. She leaned in over Ty and put them on the nightstand.

"There all done," She said as she leaned back and gave him a kiss one the way. The kiss grew deeper and soon they were both wide-awake and happy that it was the middle of the night and everybody else was asleep.

AN: done sorry it took so long, I was sick and other stuff was going on.

Reviews please.


	13. Dear fans

Dear fans

I don't have much inspiration for the last chapter that you have been waiting for so I was thinking if you wanted to help?

If you have an idea of what's going to happen or a wish for it, please tell me in a review or a private message and hopefully a light will spark, plus it would be cool to get help from my readers

Yours miss sunbeam


	14. Chapter 13 Shiver

AN: I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter unless I get majorly inspired (unlikely) and make a sequel. And went I said, "I'm not feeling the love," I meant in my life and not from you guys. Sorry it's been so long. And this might not be what you expected but it's what I got.

Chapter 13: Shiver

Amy awoke the next morning staring into Ty's bare torso. One of his arms was around her waist, the other under his head. She smiled to herself off last night's memories. She lay motionless until Ty awoke as well some 15 minutes later. He blinked a couple of times before really seeing clearly and his eyes meet Amy's smiling face and everything that happened that night between them washed over him like cold water and he was wide awake.

"Morning, sleep well?" Amy asked her voice was soft with a little tremble in it as well.

"Yeah, best night of sleep I ever had, how about you?" He replied.

"Best night ever for me too," Amy answered smiling.

She was about lie more comfortably but then she saw the clock on the bedside table, it's was 10:23 am, she couldn't help to sign in displeasure.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ty asked.

"The time," Amy answered. Ty checked the clock.

"We went to bed late then you can't wake up early," Ty told her.

"It's not that your leaving today and after tonight I really don't want you too," Amy replied and slightly blushing.

"Hey look at me," Ty said and they both sat up, Amy held the cover close to her. She blushed more over the awareness over their nakedness. Ty softly put a hand on her face and looked in her eyes. "What happen tonight was amazing and I will never forget it, I promise you that I will not forget you either when I leave and you have to promise me to come and visit as soon as you can 'cause I wont be able to long without the girl of my dreams," Ty told her in a soft voice filled with love. Amy was speechless and decided that words wouldn't be enough anyways so she just leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Of course I'll visit, I love you," Amy said after the kiss.

"Love you too," Ty answered and kissed her again.

"We better get up," Amy suggested.

"Even though I don't want to, I think your right," Ty said and moved his legs over the side of the bed. Amy had to look away still a bit shy about the whole nakedness.

After Ty had put some pants on and he went out to take a shower only then Amy could pull herself together to get up. She took all her clothes open the door so she could look out and prayed to god that nobody was on the top floor. She quickly went up and into her room found some everyday clothes instead of the dress she had been wearing and then took a shower as well. When she got out of the shower the mirror was completely fogged in. (if you don't call it that sorry) she used her hand to clear some of it. Looking herself in the eyes she didn't look much different, dropping the towel she had around herself she thought she didn't much different either. She put on her clothes and went down to the kitchen. When she went in nobody was there nor in the living room.

She went outside and looked around with curiosity wondering where everyone was. She was met by Joni.

"Hi Amy hard to get up today right?"

"Yeah a bit, do you know where everyone is?"

"In the stables, they are having a last look at everything,"

"Thanks, are you coming along?"

"Yes Ben's there,"

Walking over in silence that was quickly broken by laughter coming from inside.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked as they walked trough the stabled doors.

"Oh another one of your father's anecdotes and good morning," Marion answered.

"Right of course and morning everyone," Amy replied smiling. She went over to TY who put his arm around her and Ben used the same move on Joni, Joni however looked closely at Amy and smiling mischievously.

"So Ty had an idea for all of us to go for a ride," Tim said.

"That sounds nice," Amy replied.

"Well then let's do it then," Brad continued.

Everyone took a horse and went out for a ride. It was fun everyone smiling, laughing and talking. Amy thought that is was a pretty god morning.

Jack and Nancy said they wanted to make a big lunch for them today so they went back and cooled down the horses they each had been riding on. Amy was running the brush over Spindleberry's flank when TY put his arms around her waist.

"Your fantastic," He whispered.

"Your really sweet and it's got to stop otherwise I'll just start crying when you say goodbye," Amy answered.

"Can't have that now, can we?" Ty replied and kissed her on the cheek.

"You missed" Amy told him and turned around before kissing him on the lips. Spindleberry puffed slightly to Amy missing the attention. All it achieved however was them leaning up the box wall lost in kisses.

"Amy? Can I talk to you," Joni voice was heard from the path between the stables. Ty and Amy reluctantly pulled away.

"Sure I'll be right there," Amy answered and left closing the box door behind her and Ty.

"We'll finish that later," Ty whispered to her before he went into the kitchen were lunch was ready.

"So what you want?" Amy asked Joni who was in the feeding room.

"Oh I was just wondering if you and Ty did it?" Joni asked. Amy blinked for awhile surprised by her bluntness and then blushing uncontrollably.

"Oh My god you have! I knew it," Joni exclaimed.

"Not so loud the whole farm doesn't need to hear it and how in the world can you tell,"

"Oh I could see it on you, which reminds me welcome into the world of adult women,"

"Thanks I'm honored," Amy answered sarcastically.

"You're going to miss him;"

"Yes quite a lot,"

"Well let's not waste time here then, to the kitchen!" Joni said laughing and Amy couldn't help but join in.

the rest of the day went to easy in Amy's mind and way to soon they were saying goodbye. Ty hands took Amy after she had said goodbye to his parents and her lead her to the side.

"I have something for you," Ty said and fished something out of his pocket. Amy looked at him with curiosity and some sadness. He pulled out a small box.

"I told you I promised," He said and revealed a promise ring.

"When I'll keep my promise as well in visiting you as soon as possible," Amy answered smiling as she let him put the ring on her finger. They went back to the others and Amy said good-bye to Lee whom seemed surprisingly sulky about leaving. She held Ty's hand until they had to leave. He gave her a kiss goodbye and whispered in her ear that he loved her and she replied the same thing. She then waved goodbye with the hand her ring was and smiled knowing that they would see each other soon.

Amy kept her promise to visit, and it went great, following they would take turns to visit each other. After a year or so Ty and Amy moved in together on their own farm that more or less had equal distance to each of their parents. Their goal was to raise and train mustangs and other horses strictly on heartland methods and also helping troubled horses since Heartland often would be overloaded. Carey came and worked for them while studying and other friends would help as well. And at some point the promise ring would be and engagement ring and a wedding which also came with the news of children on the way.

Trough it all they would go through bad time and good times and no matter what they would make it, everyone knew that.

The end

**And that's all folks, I hope it was a good enough ending; it was what I felt like making. Thanks for your support along the way and also your patience, I know it's been to long.**

**And no there will be no sequels sorry **


End file.
